Le parfait coéquipier
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Chaos. Ecrire sur un acte d'imprudence. Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry a enfin réalisé son rêve : devenir Auror. Oui mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas complètement comme prévu. Notamment le léger souci de ses collègues qui refusent catégoriquement d'être ses coéquipiers. Jusqu'au jour où... Drarry
1. Imprudence

**Défi par thèmes de La Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Thème : Chaos**  
 **Écrire sur un acte d'imprudence**

* * *

Harry Potter était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il avait tendance à foncer tête baissée et à réfléchir ensuite si c'était dangereux.

D'ailleurs, on le lui avait souvent reproché.  
Alors qu'il était à Poudlard, et que l'ordre de Phénix essayait de le garder en vie pour qu'il puisse se sacrifier pour sauver le monde de la magie - fichu Dumbledore - il avait rendu fou de rage plusieurs personnes par son comportement irréfléchi.

Contrairement à ce qui lui avait été reproché, il ne le faisait pas exprès. A dire vrai, il n'aimait pas vraiment être en danger.  
Mais sur le moment, il suivait son instinct. Et souvent, ses actes lui semblaient la meilleure idée possible. Bien entendu, il ne se rendait compte du danger qu'après. Une fois que tout était terminé et que les reproches pleuvaient sur lui.

Après avoir vécu Voldemort - et survécu contre toute attente - il avait suivi la voie qu'il s'était choisi, parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Il était devenu Auror, très rapidement. Trop rapidement pour beaucoup. Mais ses résultats faisaient taire les mauvaises langues. Il était bon. Mieux même. Il était excellent.

Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes. Il continuait de foncer tête baissée. Il ne se préoccupait du danger que quand tout était terminé. Ainsi, en moins d'une année, il avait changé pas moins de trente fois de coéquipiers. Et plus personne ne voulait travailler avec lui.

Certains l'accusaient d'être fou, d'autre d'être suicidaire.

Lorsqu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards et que ce dernier semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs - ou tenté de se pendre avec les horribles rideaux qui avaient été posés aux fenêtres - Harry le regardait avec un air totalement étonné, ne semblant pas comprendre le problème.

Robards le connaissait cet air. Un mélange de surprise, un soupçon de choc, le tout saupoudré d'une pincée de colère. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. L'air de ne rien y comprendre.  
L'entretien se déroulait toujours de la même manière.  
Harry ne comprenait pas d'où venait la rumeur le décrivant comme _dangereux_ , Robards tenterait de lui expliquer que son impulsivité devrait être muselée. Harry hocherait la tête avec son air étonné. Robards lui ferait signe de sortir.  
Et la même scène se rejouerait la semaine suivante.

C'est pourquoi quand le ministre de la Magie en personne vint le voir pour lui parler d'une nouvelle recrue, il avait entrevu une solution au problème Potter.  
Plus exactement à deux de ses principaux problèmes : Potter le suicidaire sans coéquipier et le nouveau.

Robards ouvrit le dossier en soupirant. Nouvelle recrue, ex-Mangemort innocenté. Résultats excellent malgré une forte tête réfractaire à la discipline. Parfait...

Le lendemain, il convoqua Harry dans son bureau. Quand l'Auror entra, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était déjà installé dans le fauteuil face à Robards.

\- Potter. Enfin. Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau coéquipier.  
Harry - qui avait l'habitude - hocha la tête d'un air absent.  
\- Je vous préviens. Vous êtes un excellent élément. Cependant, si ça ne marche pas, vous resterez ici à vous occuper de la paperasse.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...  
\- C'est valable pour votre nouveau coéquipier. En gros soit vous travaillez ensemble soit vous êtes mutés en tant que gratte-papier jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne d'autre ne veut travailler avec vous...  
\- Chef, je...  
\- Potter. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois. Ensemble ou rien.  
Harry acquiesça d'un air morne.  
\- Messieurs... je vous laisse faire connaissance pour ce matin.  
Harry plissa les yeux en se rendant compte de la présence d'une troisième personne dans le bureau. Quand il se leva, il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Potter.  
\- Malefoy.

Ainsi donc, Drago Malefoy était maintenant un Auror. Et ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard sous l'oeil amusé de Robards puis sortirent du bureau de leur supérieur.

\- Ainsi donc, personne ne veut travailler avec le grand Harry Potter.  
Harry grogna une réponse inintelligible.  
\- Que personne ne veuille d'un Malefoy, je peux comprendre, mais toi, le meilleur Auror qui ait jamais existé selon la Gazette...  
\- Il ne faut pas croire ce qui se lit dans la presse...  
Draco ricana amusé.  
\- Et donc ?  
Harry soupira, lui jeta un bref regard puis finit par lui répondre.  
\- Ils trouvent que c'est trop dangereux de travailler avec moi.  
\- Dangereux ?  
\- Ouaip. Trop dangereux.

Les premiers jours de leur collaboration se passèrent étonnement bien. La menace d'être coincé à remplir des dossiers toute la journée était un excellent stimulant pour mettre leurs anciennes querelles de côté.  
Ils se chamaillaient parfois, mais rien de catastrophique. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers étonnés de se trouver si complémentaires.

Robards les observait de loin, surpris de voir qu'ils semblaient parfaitement en harmonie. Malefoy était le premier Auror à supporter la compagnie de Potter plus d'une semaine sans menacer de se trancher les veines avec sa plume d'écriture...

Leurs missions s'enchaînaient, et l'un comme l'autre trouvait son compte dans leur collaboration. Malefoy était doué pour proposer des plans, Potter doué pour les exécuter.

Jusqu'au jour où...

Jusqu'au jour où ils furent appelés en renfort sur une enquête d'utilisation de magie noire. Arrivés les premiers sur les lieux, ils avaient poursuivi le responsable sur les toits d'un immeuble moldu, lui courant après avec la détermination qui les caractérisait.

Arrivé au bout du toit, l'homme se retourna, baguette brandie. Drago vit le danger. Il stoppa et leva à son tour sa baguette prêt à se protéger. Harry vit le danger. Au lieu de s'arrêter, il accéléra, pensant pouvoir le stopper avant qu'il ne lance le moindre sort.  
Drago, yeux ronds, vit son coéquipier foncer tête baissée sur leur suspect, qui était en train de se préparer à jeter un sort. Il était trop loin pour le désarmer.  
Au moment où le sort fusait en direction de Harry, Drago hurla " _Protego"_ en direction de son collègue.

"De justesse" pensa t'il le cœur battant.  
Il avait réussi à stopper le sort juste devant Potter. Qui, n'ayant pas ralenti était en train de se jeter sur le coupable et de le ceinturer au sol avec un cri victorieux.

Drago soupira. Se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Inspira à fond. Essaya de ne pas penser à jeter un impardonnable sur cet idiot.

Il comprenait mieux les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu au sujet de Potter. Il était juste resté le stupide Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été...

\- POTTER !  
\- On l'a eu !  
\- Putain mais tu es complètement TARÉ !  
\- Quoi ?

L'air étonné - que Gawain Robards connaissait si bien - déstabilisa un instant Drago. Juste un instant.

\- Tu as réfléchi avant de te jeter tête première ?  
\- J'avais le temps !  
\- Tu n'avais pas le PUTAIN de TEMPS nécessaire. Sans le sort qui a arrêté le sien tu étais CUIT, POTTER ! CUIT ! Et moi relégué à la paperasse !  
\- Heureux de voir que mon bien-être te tient à cœur, Malefoy.  
\- Dans la mesure où TON bien être est directement lié au mien, effectivement ça me tient à cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?  
\- Ba tu étais là pour veiller sur mes arrières non ?

Drago dû refréner une envie subite de violence et inspira plusieurs fois avant de continuer.

\- Qu'est ce qui me retiens de t'éviscérer ?  
\- Une éternité de paperasse ?

Drago, bouche bée, regarda Harry quitter le toit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Avec cette manie de foncer tête baissée, cette imprudence permanente, comment cet idiot de Gryffondor avait pu rester en vie jusqu'à atteindre l'âge vénérable de 21 ans ? C'était un des mystères de l'Univers.

Un autre grand mystère de l'Univers était de savoir comment il allait tenir le choc pour garder cet énergumène en vie. Ça s'annonçait comme un boulot à plein temps, qui donnerait presque un certain attrait à une éternité de paperasse. Presque.


	2. Le sais-tu

**Défi "Le sais-tu" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron  
 _Dropwort Hemlock est une plante toxique qui laisse la victime avec un sourire sur le visage au moment de sa mort._**

 **J'ai eu des demandes de suite, et ce défi me semblait parfait pour écrire une suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Et il y aura peut être de nouvelles aventures à venir !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Harry et Drago étaient coéquipiers. A la surprise générale, leur coopération marchait plutôt bien.  
Leurs vieilles querelles semblaient oubliées. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amitié, mais ils devenaient proches sans avoir besoin de se forcer.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier Harry. Réellement. Au début, il s'était forcé à ne pas s'énerver. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que leurs disputes ne gênaient pas Harry, bien au contraire.  
Le Sauveur semblait apprécier qu'on le traite normalement. Et plus Drago retrouvait son ironie mordante, plus il se détendait...

Harry quand il avait été forcé de coopérer avec Drago s'était dit que Robards voulait lui donner une leçon et que la situation était transitoire. Puis, au fil des joues puis des semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus changer de coéquipier. Ils étaient étrangement complémentaires. Et Harry se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus Drago.  
Ron avait été horrifié de sa nouvelle affectation, et Harry s'était un peu éloigné de son ami pour éviter ses plaintes perpétuelles.  
Puis en se rendant compte qu'il voulait que leur collaboration continue, il avait mis les choses au point avec Ron. Le rouquin avait légèrement boudé mais Hermione lui avait lancé un de ses célèbres regards et les choses s'étaient améliorées.

Et voilà où ils en étaient rendus. Quand ils passaient ensemble en discutant dans les couloirs du Ministère, les conversations stoppaient brusquement. Comme si tout le monde attendait une catastrophe.  
Leur première dispute avait été épique. Ils étaient passés dans les couloirs en se hurlant dessus. Leurs collègues les observaient d'un air craintifs, à la fois anxieux du résultats et avide d'en voir un maximum. La situation était tellement risible, qu'ils avaient échangé un regard et s'étaient mis à rire se tenant l'un à l'autre.  
Ils étaient encore en train de ricaner dans leur bureau, leur dispute oubliée, quand Robards était arrivé un air...paniqué sur le visage. En les voyant rire, il avait eu un instant d'hésitation et c'était figé.  
\- Tout va bien ici ?  
Le fou rire de Harry et Drago repartit de plus belle, et Gawain Robards repartit vers son bureau en secouant la tête d'un air perplexe. Il se demandait avec inquiétude si son idée avait été aussi _géniale_ qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Ce jour là, ils attendaient leurs affectations. Quand un dossier était arrivé par hibou express les faisant presque sursauter.  
Un hibou express ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : l'affaire était grave.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, Harry ouvrit le dossier et Drago se pencha vers lui pour le lire en même temps.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre. Un sorcier, employé haut gradé du Ministère, avait été retrouvé mort. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente et un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
L'homme, qui n'avait pas été souriant de son vivant, semblait heureux dans la mort...

L'homme, mis à part ce sourire étrange, ne semblait pas blessé. Il était mort seul chez lui, sans trace d'effraction. La cheminée était verrouillée et sa maison bénéficiait d'un bouclier anti-transplanage.

\- Une idée, Potter ?  
\- Aucune ! Et toi ?  
\- Mis à part à un poison...

Harry plissa les yeux, en regardant les photos de la scène du crime.  
\- Un poison... Hum... Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a pas de traces de blessures.  
\- Et bien, nous sommes partis pour passer la journée à la bibliothèque à chercher le poison que nous cherchons.

Harry sourit soudainement.  
\- Ou alors, je peux aller demander à quelqu'un qui pourra nous répondre plus rapidement.

Drago regarda Harry se lever et partir comme une fusée. Il haussa les épaules, commençant à être habitué aux comportements étranges de son coéquipier. Il savait qu'il finirait par avoir une explication, il lui suffisait juste d'être patient.  
Il en profita pour s'installer et prendre le dossier pour le lire attentivement.

Harry était parti en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre les bureaux où se trouvait le Ministre de la magie et ses collaborateurs.  
Il entra dans un des bureaux.  
\- Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !  
La jeune fille n'avait pas bronché à l'entrée énergique de son ami. Elle ne leva pas la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train de rédiger pour répondre.  
\- Harry... Bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- Oui excuse-moi. Bonjour 'Mione.  
\- Donc, Harry, que voulais-tu ?  
\- J'aurai besoin d'une information, sur un poison.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé d'empoisonner Malefoy ?

Harry grogna tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à rire. Elle se redressa, posa sa plume et reboucha soigneusement sa bouteille d'encre.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Malefoy est un très bon coéquipier.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et sourit d'un air amusé.  
\- Effectivement. Le seul qui puisse te supporter...

Harry grommela.  
\- Bien. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?  
\- C'est si gentiment demandé...

Hermione soupira.  
\- Bon Harry. Que veux tu savoir ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier poussa une pile de dossiers d'une chaise et s'installa.  
\- Alors. Nous avons un sorcier mort. D'ailleurs il souriait... Et la seule hypothèse c'est un poison.  
\- Tu as conscience que c'est vague... Quelle est ta question ?  
\- Je suppose que c'est un poison foudroyant et indolore.  
\- Indolore ?  
\- Il souriait, Hermione ! On ne sourit pas quand on a mal ...

Hermione tapota ses dents de l'index d'un air pensif.  
\- Un poison... Attends une minute... Tu as dis qu'il souriait ?  
\- Oui. C'est important ?  
\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Un truc que j'ai lu à propos d'un empoisonnement... Des campeurs qui ont mangé quelque chose...

Harry regarda Hermione se lever et marcher de long en large en marmonnant. Il sourit, amusé. Son amie était extraordinaire et une source inépuisable de connaissances.

\- J'y suis ! Des campeurs avaient cueilli ce qu'ils ont cru être des panais. Au final, c'était une plante hautement toxique et ils ont fini à l'hôpital, malades.[1]  
\- Malade ? Notre victime n'a pas été malade à priori...  
\- Laisse moi finir, Harry. Bien. Donc, j'avais lu un rapport sur ce cas, et le botaniste qui a identifié la plante a parlé du fait qu'elle était neurotoxique et utilisée en Sardaigne pour mettre à mort rituellement. Elle était appelée "Herbe sardonique".[2]  
\- Herbe sardonique ?  
\- Oui, parce que lors de la mort elle provoque un rictus sardonique. Un sourire si tu préfères.  
\- Oh...  
\- Le poison que tu cherches est la Dropwort Hemlock. Ou _Oenanthe.  
\- _A quoi je reconnais cette plante ?  
\- Elle a l'odeur du vin.[3]

Harry sourit, embrassa Hermione sur la joue et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Dans le bureau, Malefoy l'attendait. Face à face, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :  
\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé !

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire et Harry fit signe à Drago de commencer.  
\- Potter, j'ai remarqué une théière sur la table. Et une tasse à moitié vide. Le poison était donc dans le thé. De plus, il faisait lui même ses propres mélanges de thé, ce qui indique probablement que le poison est une plante.  
\- Exact Malefoy. La plante est l'oenanthe ou Dropwort Hemlock.  
\- Cet idiot a pris une plante toxique pour préparer son thé...  
\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à annoncer au chef qu'un haut gradé du ministère est mort parce qu'il a voulu faire le malin en préparant son propre mélange de thé alors qu'il n'avait aucunes connaissances en botanique...

* * *

[1][2][3] : faits réels...

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


	3. une affaire de potions

**Défi maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Votre personnage renverse une armoire à potion sur lui ou sur un personnage de votre choix.  
Défi les vedettes de la fanfiction de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Thème Enquête, Remus Lupin - Gregory Goyle**

* * *

Après la guerre, Remus Lupin avait rejoint la brigade des Aurors. Son statut de loup-garou avait été miraculeusement oublié depuis qu'il avait été propulsé héros de guerre. Ainsi, il avait pu travailler en équipe avec sa femme.  
Leur équipe s'était rapidement fait respecter, entre les compétences de Tonks et celles de Rémus.

Il avait bien évidemment été témoin des changements multiples de partenaires de Harry et s'en était inquiété. Mais malgré ses nombreuses conversations avec le jeune homme, qu'il considérait comme un fils, il n'avait pas pu lui faire entendre raison.  
Harry tenait bien de son père, buté comme pas permis.

L'arrivée de Malefoy avait été une bénédiction. Rémus n'aimait pas le père du garçon. Lucius était un véritable salopard. Un fichu Mangemort cruel et imbu de lui même, même si à la fin de la guerre il avait perdu de sa superbe.  
Son fils avait été un Mangemort également. Mais Harry l'avait défendu lors des procès, témoignant que son camarade lui avait sauvé la vie et n'avait pas eu le choix. Finalement, le jeune Malefoy avait été libéré et il avait intégré la brigade.  
Ses compétences en duel et en potions avaient très largement fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.  
Robards avait pensé que le mettre avec Harry serait une bonne idée. Au premier abord, Rémus avait eu peur du résultat, mais il devait avouer que ça avait été un coup de génie de la part de leur chef.  
Malefoy était parfait pour modérer le tempérament irréfléchi et un peu trop fougueux de Harry. Harry obligeait Malefoy à se dépasser et à sortir de sa zone de confort.  
Sans compter que ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre, une fois les vieilles querelles oubliées.

Les deux gamins étaient vite devenus les meilleurs du département. Leurs disputes étaient aussi célèbres et impressionnantes que la vitesse à laquelle ils se réconciliaient. Et tous les deux avaient l'habitude de faire des étincelles.  
Les deux garçons - jeunes hommes maintenant - ignoraient les jalousies de certaines autres équipes. Ils faisaient leur travail, ils étaient bons. Le reste... Et bien, le reste ne semblait jamais être leur problème.

Ce jour-là, Tonks était absente. Leur fils, Teddy était malade, et elle avait choisi de rester près de lui. Remus avait donc été provisoirement affecté avec Harry et Drago.  
Au début, il avait craint que sa présence ne brise l'entente des deux garçons. Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans leur bureau à les regarder échanger des piques et des commentaires.

Il découvrait une facette de Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien loin de l'adolescent naïf et insouciant qu'il avait été. Il maniait l'ironie à la perfection et semblait ne pas se soucier des insultes que pouvait lui envoyer Drago.

Il sourit avec nostalgie en se disant que si James avait pu voir son fils, il aurait été particulièrement fier. Sirius aurait également été heureux de le voir ainsi. Mais ses deux amis n'étaient plus. Il était l'unique survivant et parfois, l'absence de ses deux compères lui pesait.

Remus songeait qu'il aurait dû faire comme Tonks et prendre sa journée, étant donné que tout était calme. Jusqu'à ce que Robards débarque.  
\- Les gars ? Une affaire de meurtre.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et Remus vit le même rictus apparaître sur leur visage.  
\- Dites chef, vous êtes sûr que c'est un meurtre ?  
\- Parce que la dernière fois, c'était plutôt un accident.

Robards se rembrunit et les fusilla du regard. Remus masqua un sourire derrière sa main. Il avait entendu parler comme tout le monde de l'affaire des "doigts de morts", un des noms de la plante toxique utilisée par la victime pour faire son propre thé [1] ...

Leur chef déposa le dossier sur leur bureau et repartit en claquant la porte tandis qu'Harry et Drago échangeaient un regard amusé.

Remus soupira. Harry lui avait raconté que le choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard et qu'il avait refusé l'amitié de Drago Malefoy. Il essaya d'imaginer comment les choses se seraient passé si Ron n'avait pas été le premier à rencontrer Harry. Il pensa, amusé, que les professeurs de Poudlard auraient eu bien du mal à suivre si ces deux là avaient été complices pendant leur scolarité..

Harry ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire. Mais il releva bien vite la tête.  
\- C'est une plaisanterie...  
\- Allez Potter, dis-nous tout !  
\- La victime a été tuée par la chute d'une armoire à potions.

Remus et Drago regardèrent Harry.  
\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme ricana. Puis, Harry commença à expliquer.

La victime était le propriétaire d'une petite boutique de potions située dans le chemin de Traverse. Son employé, l'homme qui l'avait retrouvé, était arrivé au matin et avait été surpris de voir que la boutique était déjà ouverte, alors que c'était habituellement son rôle.

En entrant dans l'arrière boutique, il avait remarqué le désordre : étagères renversées, armoires ouvertes et fioles de potions brisées. L'odeur était effroyable et il avait progressé avec précaution, vérifiant que les potions les plus dangereuses n'étaient pas répandues au sol.  
Il s'était rendu compte que sous une lourde armoire - là où se trouvaient à priori les potions les plus dangereuses en question - une main dépassait.  
Il avait reconnu la chevalière de son patron et avait aussitôt prévenu les Aurors.

Après avoir dégagé le pauvre homme de sous le meuble, ils n'avaient pu que constater le décès et vérifier son identité : il s'agissait bien du propriétaire de la boutique.  
L'employé - légèrement traumatisé - avait raconté que son patron était celui qui s'occupait de fermer la boutique le soir, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de prendre ses rendez-vous avec les clients qui voulaient des potions spéciales ou sur mesure.  
Le jeune homme avait ajouté qu'il ne savait pas quelles étaient les commandes de ces clients particuliers, qui restaient extrêmement discrets quand à leur identité.

Les enquêteurs sur place avaient précisé que si le pauvre homme n'était pas mort sur le coup écrasé par le lourd meuble qui avait basculé, il aurait succombé aux émanations toxiques dégagées par les potions brisées au sol.

Remus soupira.  
\- Dites les gars, vous avez vraiment énervé le chef pour qu'il vous donne des affaires de ce genre...

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.  
\- Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Drago tourna une page sourcils froncés.  
\- Il y a des indications sur ses clients ?  
\- L'employé a parlé d'un carnet.

Remus observa l'air concentré de Drago.  
\- Drago ? Tu as l'air... préoccupé.

Le blond grogna en tournant les pages du dossier.  
\- Je le connais. La victime. Enfin. Mon père le connaissait. C'était là qu'il se fournissait en... potions illégales.

Harry eut un mince sourire.  
\- Illégales hein ?  
\- Un problème Potter ?

Remus grogna agacé. Ces deux là pouvaient faire dégénérer n'importe quelle phrase en joute verbale.  
\- Illégales à quel point ?  
\- Illégales au point de lui faire découvrir Azkaban pour un moment s'il se faisait prendre. Il était assez doué en Magie Noire et en poisons.

Harry réfléchit un moment.  
\- Tu te souviens de la boutique ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Vaguement. Mon père avait des contacts dans toutes les boutiques louches donc...  
\- Et bien, autant aller y faire un tour les garçons ! On ne va pas résoudre cette enquête en papotant dans le bureau.

Remus rit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes lever les yeux au ciel à ses paroles.  
Les trois Aurors après avoir pris leurs baguettes se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le hall du Ministère pour pouvoir transplaner directement sur la scène de crime.

La boutique était sombre. En entrant, Harry frissonna légèrement. L'atmosphère était lugubre et lui rappelait sa visite imprévue chez Barjow et Beurk.

La partie "vente" ne montrait aucun signe du drame qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

Les étagères poussiéreuses supportaient des fioles qui avaient dues être transparentes à une époque. Des pancartes calligraphiées d'une écriture pleine de fioritures annonçaient des philtres d'amour, des potions de sommeil, des potions de chance. Une parfaite couverture pour un commerce illicite.

Les trois hommes passèrent sans un mot dans l'arrière boutique.  
Les choses étaient différentes : une tornade aurait pu passer vu le résultat. Il ne restait pas une seule fiole de potion intacte. Le sol était couvert des potions qui avaient séché, le rendant collant.  
Les étagères étaient brisées et ils durent enjamber les morceaux de meuble.  
Au fond de la pièce, une zone plus claire sur le mur sale délimitait l'emplacement qu'avait eu la lourde armoire.  
Le meuble en question était au sol. Il avait été déplacé sur le côté pour emmener le corps du sorcier.  
Le sol là où se trouvait l'armoire semblait brûlé.

\- Bien, il est évident que les potions étaient plus que des simples philtres d'amour ici, -dit Drago de sa voix traînante.  
\- Tu es déjà venu ici, Malefoy ?  
\- J'en ai l'impression.  
\- Une idée d'où il aurait pu cacher son carnet ?

Drago tourna sur lui même examinant soigneusement la pièce de ses yeux couleur d'orage. Harry le regardait un demi-sourire aux lèvres comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce style de comportement.

Remus les observait interagir tous les deux et commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils s'entendaient et fonctionnaient aussi bien. Ils étaient juste complémentaires.  
Drago était plus cérébral, il prenait le temps d'analyser et réfléchir, observant l'environnement avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
A l'inverse, Harry ne s'embarrassait pas d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il réagissait à l'instinct, fonçant avant de se préoccuper de chercher le danger.  
Remus n'aurait jamais pensé un jour apprécier la personnalité d'un membre de la famille Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de voir Harry et Drago amis - ou tout du moins collègues - le rassurerait. D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il connaissait les deux garçons, à l'époque de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ces deux là aussi proches.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux, sourcils froncés. Puis il les rouvrit.  
\- Quand mon père est venu ici, l'homme qu'il a vu avait un carnet. Un carnet qui avait une couverture verte. Il l'a sorti de l'armoire qui a été renversée.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui réduisit l'armoire en morceaux.

Remus sursauta violemment.  
\- Harry ! T'es sérieux ?

Drago ricana, pas du tout impressionné par la réaction de son collègue. Remus pensa brièvement qu'Harry devait souvent faire ce genre de choses, une raison supplémentaire pour ses anciens coéquipiers de demander à changer au plus vite d'affectation...

La méthode d'Harry, bien que brutale, fut cependant efficace : au milieu des débris un carnet était en évidence. Un carnet vert.  
Drago se pencha avec élégance et l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de le feuilleter.  
Il grimaça cependant.  
\- Apparemment, il utilisait un genre de code. Il n'y a que des initiales.  
Remus s'approcha.  
\- Quelle est la dernière entrée ?  
\- La date est celle d'hier, je dirais donc qu'il s'agit de la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant. Initiales "GG".

Harry fit le tour de la pièce.  
\- Et bien on cherche un tueur, donc un criminel, dont les initiales sont "GG" et qui a la force nécessaire pour renverser cette armoire. Elle n'a pas été bougée à l'aide de la magie, elle a été uniquement basculée par la force.

Drago émit un claquement de langue.  
\- Gregory Goyle !

Harry redressa la tête.  
\- Goyle ? Ton ancien gorille de Poudlard ?  
\- Lui-même. Il était Mangemort aussi. Il a fui, il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Goyle... Il était vraiment convaincu par toute cette merde.

Remus plissa les yeux.  
\- Il n'était pas très malin d'après mes souvenirs...

Drago ricana.  
\- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous devons le localiser. Et l'arrêter. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a tué cet homme après tout.

Après un dernier regard à la pièce dévastée, les trois aurors quittèrent le magasin et transplanèrent pour rejoindre le Ministère.

Remus s'occupa de l'avis de recherche pendant qu'Harry et Drago allèrent faire un rapport.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la traque de Gregory Goyle.

Remus, Harry et Drago ne se laissèrent pas une minute de répit, le cherchant sans relâche.  
Goyle semblait devenu doué pour disparaître, puis que personne ne pouvait indiquer où il se cachait.

Remus semblait prendre la traque de Goyle très à cœur, bien que le meurtre pour lequel il était recherché était le seul qu'il avait commis ces derniers temps à leur connaissance.

Harry et Drago travaillaient comme à leur habitude : ils suivaient les pistes qu'ils trouvaient, Harry fonçant tête baissée, et Drago faisant en sorte de le garder en vie tout en lui hurlant dessus.  
A travailler à leurs côtés, Remus devait admettre qu'il développait une admiration pour leur façon de procéder et leur technique. Jusqu'à présent, il les avait vu comme des enfants, les imaginant semblables aux élèves qu'il avait eu en classe.  
Tout comme Gregory Goyle.  
Il prenait conscience que le temps avait passé et que les adolescents d'hier étaient devenu des hommes.

Goyle senior avait été un Mangemort cruel et idiot. Il semblait que son fils avait hérité plus que d'un nom de famille.

Ce fut Remus qui localisa le meurtrier en fuite. Il s'était simplement terré dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Beurk. La boutique, bien que sous surveillance, continuait ses activités illicites et les Aurors n'avaient encore pas pu trouver de preuves.  
Cependant, avec la présence d'un criminel en fuite, ils allaient pouvoir fouiller entièrement les lieux.

Remus, Harry et Drago choisirent d'intervenir de nuit, pour être discrets. Ils éviteraient ainsi qu'en cas de fuite les passants du chemin de Traverse ne soient blessés.  
Devant la boutique glauque, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça un sort à mi voix. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, essayant de ne pas faire grincer les lattes pourries du plancher.

Harry eut l'impression de retourner des années en arrière. La boutique n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où encore enfant, il y était entré par erreur. Ils progressèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'arrière boutique, masquée par un rideau sombre et sale.

Derrière le rideau, ils aperçurent la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie et une ombre mouvante.  
En silence, ils progressèrent.

Harry fut le premier à le voir. Gregory Goyle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours le physique ingrat qu'il avait à Poudlard et il semblait toujours aussi idiot. Cependant, il avait l'air plus dangereux qu'avant.  
Il avait embrassé avec joie la suite de son père, prenant la marque des ténèbres de son plein gré et se plongeant avec délices dans la magie noire.

Drago, juste derrière Harry, le retint un instant. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Harry acquiesça. Harry fit un pas en arrière et fit signe à Remus d'attendre un peu. Drago fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le cercle lumineux.

\- Goyle. Tu n'as pas changé.

Goyle sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur Drago l'air mauvais. Drago, fidèle à lui-même, resta impassible, donnant l'impression de ne pas regarder l'homme qui le menaçait, tournant négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts.  
Harry savait pour l'avoir déjà vu faire qu'il était en fait aux aguets, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une fraction de seconde pour lancer un sort.

\- Malefoy ! Que vient faire un traître comme toi ici ?  
\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué la boutique de potions ?  
\- Un vieux compte à régler. Dis-moi Malefoy, Lucius a t'il pardonné ta traîtrise ?

Drago émit un ricanement.

\- Donc tu es passé de Mangemort à simple meurtrier... Les temps sont durs Goyle ?  
\- Puisque ta carrière de traître touche à sa fin, Malefoy... J'avais besoin de certains poisons rares... Cet idiot aurait dû obéir.  
\- Tout en subtilité, Goyle. Lui faire tomber une armoire de potions dessus...  
\- Il fallait bien que je cache ce que j'avais pris...

Estimant que les preuves étaient suffisantes, Remus s'avança à son tour.

\- Gregory Goyle ! En tant qu'Auror, je vous arrête.

Harry resta dans l'ombre, pour couvrir les arrières de ses collègues. Il avait noté la crispation des épaules de Drago quand Remus s'était avancé.

Goyle avait l'air furieux. Il pointait sa baguette tour à tour sur Drago puis sur Remus, ne semblant pas se décider sur lequel attaquer en premier.

\- Toujours un traître Malefoy !  
\- Toujours un idiot, Goyle...

Goyle grogna et focalisa son attention sur Drago. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Remus l'avait stupéfixé.

Harry s'avança à son tour, ignorant le regard furieux de Goyle à terre. Remus se chargea d'envoyer un Patronus au Ministère pendant que Drago et Harry fouillaient la pièce.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver des fioles de poison rare et foudroyant dans les affaires de Gregory Goyle.

Leurs collègues ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à embarquer un Gregory Goyle toujours immobilisé.  
Harry et Drago décidèrent de rentrer chez eux tandis que Remus devait retourner au Ministère faire un rapport. Une brigade d'Aurors resterait sur place pour fouiller entièrement la boutique miteuse.

Gawain Robards attendait Remus Lupin dans son bureau, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, Lupin, affaire rondement menée ?  
\- L'affaire est résolue, oui.  
\- Comment ça se passe avec nos deux énergumènes ?

Remus prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Il savait ce que Robards voulait savoir. Il avait entendu parler des disputes de Harry et de Drago, et il voulait savoir s'il devait les laisser ensemble au risque qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

\- Je dois dire qu'ils sont... surprenants.  
\- Lupin. La journée a été longue alors si vous pouviez juste me dire ce que je veux savoir...  
\- Ils sont fait pour travailler ensemble chef...

Robards soupira comme soulagé.

\- Et leurs disputes ?

Remus haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer que les disputes de ces deux là étaient leur mode de communication, leur façon de faire retomber la pression. Harry était une tête brûlée, un peu trop insouciant. A son opposé, Drago était froid et calculateur, méthodique.

A eux deux, ils étaient probablement la meilleure équipe d'Aurors que pourrait avoir Robards. Ils étaient complémentaires, tout simplement.

\- Et bien, il s'agit de Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy... Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

* * *

[1] Doigts de mort ou navet du diable, l'autre nom de l'œnanthe safranée ou dropwort hemlock. (cf chapitre 2)

 **Une petite review ? Merci!**


	4. Trafic

**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage fait ou se retrouve impliqué dans un trafic de potion**

* * *

Harry Potter, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était Auror, s'ennuyait. Son coéquipier était en vacances.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour admettre que Drago Malefoy lui manquait. Mais tous les deux, après quelques heurts avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre.  
Bien sûr, pour la plus grande partie du monde sorcier, ils étaient "forcés" de cohabiter et leur association ne se faisait pas sans heurts. Mais pour leurs proches, personne n'était vraiment dupe.  
Quand Gawain Robards débarqua un matin avec un mince dossier, Harry leva un sourcil étonné.  
\- Potter, je n'aime pas t'envoyer en solo, mais tu es le seul disponible et je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Malefoy. Trafic de potion. Fais moi un rapport le plus vite possible.

Harry soupira et prit le dossier. Robards repartit aussitôt, et Harry maudit son coéquipier d'être en train de se dorer au soleil... ou n'importe quel autre activité oisive que le blond pratiquait pendant ses congés.

Malefoy devait être absent un mois complet et au bout d'une semaine, Harry tournait en rond en fusillant du regard le calendrier. Malefoy était un super coéquipier. Il était le parfait coéquipier pour lui. Ils se complétaient et arrivaient à se comprendre facilement.  
Ils abordaient leurs enquêtes de façon opposée, mais parvenaient ainsi à trouver des pistes là où personne n'aurait pensé à chercher.

Drago Malefoy était pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en vacances. L'idée venait du chef Robards, qui lui avait suggéré de se reposer un peu après l'affaire Goyle. Malgré les airs bravache de l'ancien Serpentard, replonger dans le monde de son père avait remué des souvenirs pénibles, et les cernes qu'il avait affiché les jours suivant avaient motivé la décision de Robards.

Il avait imaginé ses vacances de bien des façons mais certainement pas enchaîné dans une cave après avoir été passé à tabac et obligé de brasser des potions de contrebande.  
Il espérait que l'affaire soit confiée à son coéquipier; Potter à son avis était le seul à pouvoir le tirer de là sans trop de dommages.  
Il se surprenait à faire confiance au Survivant pour l'aider. Mais après tout, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner étant donné que leur association se passait bien.

Il grimaça alors que ses côtes douloureuses se rappelaient à lui et ferma les yeux essayant de ménager ses forces avant que les amis de son père ne reviennent

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant le peu d'informations contenues dans le dossier. Un trafic de potion d'envergure avait été découvert, mais pour l'instant les fournisseurs n'avaient pas été identifiés. L'affaire durait depuis un certain temps, mais depuis environ une semaine, la qualité des potions vendues au marché noir avait changé.

Quelque chose le titilla mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui posait problème. Il regarda le bureau vide de son coéquipier en souhaitant qu'il soit là pour l'aider. Malefoy aurait tout de suite trouvé ce qui l'avait interpellé.  
Mais Malefoy était absent pour encore trois semaines, et il ne pouvait pas attendre son retour pour commencer à travailler sur l'enquête...

Il soupira et se pencha à nouveau sur le rapport. Il était encore absorbé quand Hermione entra dans son bureau.  
\- Salut Harry !  
\- Hermione...  
\- Tu as l'air... agacé ?  
\- C'est cette affaire. Je sais que je loupe un détail mais...  
\- Malefoy n'est pas là. Montre.

Il regarda son amie lire le dossier en se laissant aller au fond de son siège. Il avait les sourcils froncés, se repassant les détails de l'histoire.  
Au cours des mois précédents, plusieurs sorciers avaient été admis à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir ingéré des potions contaminées. D'après les médicomages, ils avaient acheté une potion de contrebande.  
Après étude, il s'était avéré que les potions contaminées avaient toutes la même origine.  
Les aurors avaient donc mené l'enquête pour au final se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable trafic de potions, organisé en réseau.

Une surveillance avait été mise en place pour essayer de trouver qui participait à ce trafic d'envergure. C'est à ce moment là que les potions illégales avaient changé de qualité. Les nouvelles potions n'étaient pas parfaites mais elles n'étaient plus contaminées.

\- Donc, ils ont changé de potionniste.  
\- Il faut croire. Ou supprimé l'ingrédient contaminé.  
\- Non Harry. La composition est différente. Tu ne te souviens pas des cours de Rogue ?

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- J'essaie d'oublier. Habituellement c'est Malefoy qui s'occupe du côté potions.  
\- Bien entendu. Bon. Rogue nous disait que les potions étaient un art. Chaque potionniste a une façon de faire, un peu comme les peintres tu vois ?  
\- Oui je vois.  
\- Donc, au début les potions étaient dangereuses parce que le potionniste était... mauvais. Ce n'était pas les ingrédients le problème.  
\- Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Oui. Mais... c'est étrange. Vraiment étrange.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je... Laisse tomber. Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Tu devrais essayer d'aller voir si Drago est chez lui, il serait plus à même de t'aider tu sais...  
\- Il est en vacances, je ne veux pas...  
\- Harry. Malefoy est comme toi. Il ne résistera pas à une bonne énigme.

Hermione regarda Harry sourire et se lever avec précipitation. Elle quitta le bureau en souriant et en pensant que ces deux là étaient deux grands gamins...

L'encouragement d'Hermione pour qu'il aille voir Malefoy chez lui avait remonté le moral d'Harry. Mais devant l'appartement de son coéquipier, il était de nouveau maussade. Personne ne venait ouvrir la porte, indiquant qu'il était absent.  
Bien entendu, il pouvait être simplement parti faire un tour.

Drago venait d'être battu à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout pour brasser cette fichue potion sous la contrainte. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de ses geôliers pour ajouter un ingrédient discrètement, en espérant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre le message.  
Quand il eut terminé la potion il eut tout juste la force de se laisser tomber au sol. Après lui avoir donné quelques coups, ils l'enchaînèrent à nouveau.

Harry venait juste de revenir à son bureau quand Hermione arriva comme une fusée.  
\- Harry ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Sur les signatures des potionnistes ?  
\- Oui ! Certains ajoutent des ingrédients neutres pour faire office de signature. Toutes les nouvelles potions ont le même ingrédient en plus : c'est une orchidée qui pousse en Chine, en Thaïlande, au Laos et au Vietnam [1]  
\- Donc rare ?  
\- Pas rare, inhabituel.  
\- D'accord. Donc on recherche l'importation de cette orchidée ?  
\- Impossible, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une plante rare. Harry, ce qui est important, c'est l'orchidée en elle même. Son nom.  
\- Comment ça ? Hermione, viens en au fait.  
\- _Dendrobium draconis_ [1]

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils.  
\- Draconis ? Drago ? Mais...

Le jeune homme se figea un bref instant avant de partir en courant, hurlant un remerciement à une Hermione stupéfaite.

A peine sorti du Ministère, il transplana pour atterrir devant l'appartement de Drago. D'un sort, il déverrouilla la porte et entra pour la première fois dans l'appartement de son collègue.

Lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur, son souffle se coupa et il ferma les yeux. Puis, il envoya un patronus au Ministère avant d'entrer.

Le domicile de Malefoy avait été saccagé. Il y avait des traces de luttes et les marques noires sur les murs indiquaient qu'il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ses collègues arrivèrent rapidement, suivi d'un Robards inquiet.

\- Harry ?  
\- Il a été enlevé, chef. Le réseau de potion. Je pense qu'ils l'obligent à ...

Robards pressa l'épaule d'Harry.  
\- Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. On prend la relève.  
\- Non. Je vais le retrouver.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Lucius...

Robards le regarda partir avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Harry transplana rapidement pour Azkaban.  
Avec une rapidité exemplaire, il fut conduit à la cellule de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
\- Potter - grinça-t-il en se reculant dans la cellule  
\- Lucius...  
L'homme grimaça.  
\- Votre fils a été enlevé.

Le sursaut fut léger mais il n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé d'Harry. Il se sentit soulagé de voir que l'homme, malgré ses crimes, avait quand même un peu d'inquiétude pour son fils même s'il l'avait déclaré traître.

\- Votre fils a été enlevé par vos amis. Ceux qui ont réussi à fuir.

Lucius leva la tête brusquement, soudain plus pâle.  
\- Il est...  
\- mort ? Non. Ils ont besoin de lui. Ils l'obligent à brasser des potions.

L'homme vacilla un instant.  
\- Nott et Parkinson.  
\- Pansy ?  
\- Son père.

Harry hocha la tête supposant qu'il s'agissait de Nott Sénior également.

\- Où puis-je les trouver ?  
\- Manoir Nott. Il a une cave sous la maison aménagée. Il peut s'y cacher des mois.

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Au moment où il quittait la cellule, Lucius reprit la parole.  
\- Potter... Sauvez-le.

Il décida de partir sur le champ pour le manoir Nott. Il envoya un mot à Hermione pour lui indiquer ce qu'il avait découvert et où il se rendait, au cas où que les choses ne tournent mal.  
Mais il pensait qu'il avait bien plus de chances de sauver Malefoy en étant seul qu'en débarquant avec un groupe d'aurors.

Le manoir semblait désert et à l'abandon. Sans les indications de Lucius, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de chercher à cet endroit.

Il se concentra pour trouver des traces de passages et ses efforts furent récompensés quelques minutes plus tard quand il nota des marques dans l'herbe.  
Quelqu'un était passé à cet endroit en prenant bien soin de casser toutes les herbes folles qui avaient envahi le jardin.

"Malefoy" pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il suivit les traces avec prudence jusqu'à trouver une trappe dissimulée. Il la souleva avec prudence et se glissa dans le souterrain sombre.  
Il progressa dans le noir, de peur d'attirer l'attention s'il utilisait un _Lumos_. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir eu sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui.  
Au bout d'un long moment à progresser silencieusement dans le noir, il entendit des voix et se jeta un sort de Désillusion. Il avança pour tomber sur une grande pièce taillée dans la roche.

Il repéra deux hommes qu'il supposa être Nott Senior et Parkinson. Un peu à l'écart, il vit son coéquipier enchaîné au mur, tête penchée.  
Il dut refréner son envie de se précipiter tête baissée en voyant les blessures qu'il avait. Au lieu de ça, il fit le tour de la pièce lentement, dos au mur, sans quitter les hommes du regard.

Il loua sa chance de n'avoir affaire qu'à ces deux hommes et non pas à toute une équipe. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de Malefoy, il jeta un sort pour le libérer de ses chaînes. Le blond sursauta et leva péniblement la tête regardant autour de lui.  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour repérer l'endroit où se tenait Harry et il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers ses geôliers.

Harry repéra la baguette de Malefoy un peu à l'écart, à côté des deux hommes. Il lança un _Accio_ et attrapa adroitement la baguette.  
Il la remit à Malefoy et lui fit signe de lancer un _Stupefix_ en même temps que lui.

Les deux sorts fusèrent, immobilisant Nott et Parkison, sans que ces derniers ne comprennent ce qui venait de se passer. Harry aida Malefoy à se lever et l'aida à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Potter ? Où sont les renforts ?  
\- C'est moi les renforts.

Le regard stupéfait puis furieux de Malefoy le fit rire. Il jeta au passage un _Incarcerem_ aux deux criminels et conduisit Malefoy à l'extérieur.

Ils étaient à peine sortis à l'extérieur qu'un groupe d'aurors menés par Robards débarquèrent.  
\- Potter ! Vous êtes cinglés ! Vous auriez du nous attendre !

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre, se contentant de soutenir son coéquipier.  
\- Potter ? Tu comptes le laisser hurler ?  
\- Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Tu as besoin d'un médicomage, Malefoy...

Le blond ricana.  
\- Tu as conscience qu'à nous deux on va le rendre dingue ?  
Harry le regarda d'un air innocent et sourit.  
\- Et alors ?

* * *

[1] Source Wikipédia

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	5. Commerce de magie noire

**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Seven of Hearts : écrivez une fanfiction sur la confiance.**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait eu beaucoup de rêves dans sa vie, beaucoup d'espoirs, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir un jour Auror. Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'il serait un jour le coéquipier du célèbre Harry Potter, et qu'il l'apprécierait.  
Pire encore, il l'appréciait, il aimait travailler avec lui et il avait totalement confiance en lui.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé lors d'une mission avait grandement joué. Ou plus exactement, il s'était d'autant plus attaché au Survivant.

Mais s'il voulait être honnête, il avait confiance en Harry depuis le premier jour de leur collaboration. Depuis que cet idiot s'était jeté tête première face au danger remettant sa vie entre ses mains.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour parler de leurs sentiments tous les deux. Mais c'était implicite qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance pour se couvrir l'un et l'autre.

Drago était devenu Auror un peu par obligation. Après son procès, il avait voulu prouver qu'il n'était pas le Mangemort que tout le monde imaginait. Il avait supporté les brimades pendant sa formation en serrant les dents, se répétant qu'il leur prouverait à tous qu'ils avaient torts.

Quand il avait été convoqué pour son affectation, il s'était rendu compte que Gawain Robards ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Un bref instant, il avait caressé l'idée d'abandonner... Mais il s'était rebellé de toutes ses forces.

Quand l'homme avait décidé de le mettre en équipe avec Potter, il avait hurlé intérieurement. Mais quand Robards les avait menacés de les mettre à la paperasse s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, il avait senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il avait surpris des paris sur la durée de leur collaboration, et avait compris qu'il y avait un problème avec son nouvel équipier.

Découvrir que Potter était une fichue tête brûlée ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Il avait été en colère et il avait voulu se convaincre que c'était parce que l'idiot balafré était irresponsable... Mais il avait eu peur, vraiment peur lors de leur première mission.

Ils se hurlaient dessus, souvent. Ils s'insultaient parfois. Leurs collègues les évitaient et semblaient penser qu'ils allaient finir par s'entretuer. Mais ils fonctionnaient comme ça tous les deux. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça.

Au final, ils en arrivaient à s'apprécier. Ils étaient habitués l'un à l'autre maintenant. Ils étaient coéquipiers depuis quelques mois et Drago savait qu'il ne voulait travailler avec personne d'autre. De la même manière, Potter avait refusé de travailler avec un autre auror pendant son absence après son kidnapping.

Ils avaient été ennemis à Poudlard, ils s'étaient battus sans se faire de cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, Drago confiait sa vie à Potter et Potter lui confiait sa vie. Le grand Harry Potter, l'élu, le Sauveur avait confiance en lui, ancien Mangemort.

Il sourit lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans le bureau un dossier à la main. Il se recula dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Une nouvelle affaire, Potter ?  
\- Ouep.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que le brun ne semblait pas décidé à développer sa réponse.  
\- Mais encore ?

Potter haussa les épaules.  
\- Trafic d'artefacts de magie noire.

Drago tendit la main et attrapa le dossier. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait très peu d'informations. Un informateur anonyme avait signalé avoir été témoin d'une transaction impliquant des artefacts liés à la magie noire et plus particulièrement au règne de terreur de Voldemort.  
Une enquête avait été diligentée bien entendu, mais elle n'avait rien donné.  
Forcément, comme à chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort apparaissait, le dossier atterrissait sur leur bureau...

\- Potter... C'est pas une affaire ça ! C'est à peine une rumeur.  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Drago plissa les yeux en observant soigneusement son équipier. Il connaissait suffisamment Potter maintenant pour le prendre au sérieux quand il parlait d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fichu balafré attirait les ennuis comme un aimant.  
Et justement, l'air étrangement distant et préoccupé de Potter lui indiquait qu'il y avait un élément qui n'était pas le dossier.

\- OK. Développe.

Harry sourit, amusé malgré lui par la complicité qu'ils avaient développé à travailler ensemble.

\- J'ai rendu une visite à la nouvelle boutique de Barjow et Beurk.  
\- Seul ?  
\- Voyons, Malefoy, je suis un grand garçon...

Drago soupira en secouant la tête. Il se demandait vraiment comment Potter avait pu survivre aussi longtemps en étant une telle tête brûlée.

\- Bien. Comme je te disais, j'ai rendu visite à Barjow et Beurk. Sous polynectar. Il semblerait qu'il y ait effectivement un énorme marché pour les... trucs en rapport avec Voldemort.  
\- Potter... Il y a et il y aura toujours des dingues qui seront fascinés par ce genre de choses.  
\- hum... Oui. Mais...

Drago se redressa aux aguets. Voir l'ancien Gryffondor mal à l'aise et essayant de détourner son attention était définitivement le signe qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Ma cicatrice... Elle me fait mal.  
\- Qu...Quoi ?  
\- Avant, quand ma cicatrice me faisait mal, c'était en rapport avec Voldemort.

Drago le regarda un instant, yeux ronds.  
\- Mais il est mort ! Tu l'as bien tué non ?  
\- Bien entendu qu'il est mort. Je suppose que c'est juste en rapport avec la magie noire. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a réellement une affaire. Tu as le droit de...  
\- Laisse tomber Potter. Je te fais confiance.

Ignorant le regard émeraude stupéfait, il se replongea dans le dossier.

Il fallut aux deux enquêteurs près de deux semaines avant de trouver leur première preuve. Ils étaient revenus à plusieurs reprises dans la boutique sombre qui avait repris du service après l'arrestation de Goyle.  
Leur dernière visite, Harry était à peine entré qu'il gémit sourdement en portant une main à son front.  
Le propriétaire, Barjow, Beurk ou un de leurs descendants - Drago n'avait jamais réussi à les différencier - s'avança avec un sourire mielleux. Quand il reconnut Harry Potter, il se rembrunit et perdit toute sa politesse obséquieuse.

\- Messieurs ?

Drago eut un sourire froid.  
\- Nous voudrions voir vos objets en rapport avec la magie noire.  
\- Ce magasin est respectable.

Harry ricana. La boutique crasseuse pouvait être qualifiée de bien des façons mais certainement pas de boutique respectable.

Harry commença à inspecter la marchandise présente dans le magasin tandis qu'il entendait Drago interroger le propriétaire. Son coéquipier parlait d'une voix traînante, ce ton particulièrement exaspérant qu'il prenait quand il espérait faire craquer son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un présentoir exposant des dagues quand il entendit un cri.  
\- Potter, baisse toi !

Il ne se posa aucune question, et obéit aveuglément à son coéquipier. Un sort le frôla mais, grâce à ses réflexes et à sa confiance aveugle en Malefoy, le manqua.  
Quand il se redressa, Malefoy tenait en respect le propriétaire de la boutique. Harry envoya un Patronus au Ministère pour avoir des renforts et récupéra les dagues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la boutique grouillait d'Aurors.  
Harry et Drago se penchèrent sur les dagues qui avaient attiré l'attention du brun. Au milieux des couteaux, une dague retint leur attention. Noire et brillante, elle était gravée de symboles étranges et son manche était décorés de gravures de serpents.

\- C'est clairement un truc pas net.  
\- Brillante déduction Potter. Et tu te bases sur... ?  
\- La réaction de ton nouvel ami ? L'aspect louche de ce truc ? Mon instinct ? Choisi ce qui te plaît le plus.

Ils quittèrent la boutique en se chamaillant sous le regard blasé de leurs collègues.

Après la découverte de la dague, les rumeurs de trafic disparurent complètement. Cependant, loin de se décourager, Harry et Drago continuèrent leurs recherches.

Au fur et à mesure que l'enquête piétinait, l'humeur d'Harry s'assombrissait. Les disputes avec Drago devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes.  
Robards en était arrivé au point de s'arracher les cheveux, ne sachant pas s'il devait les séparer ou au contraire les laisser s'entretuer pour avoir la paix.

Le Ministre de la Magie débarquait régulièrement dans son service pour exiger des explications sur ce qui ce passait.

Hermione avait été envoyée pour tenter d'amadouer Harry. Le résultat en avait été une dispute mémorable entre les trois anciens camarades de Poudlard, au point de faire trembler le Ministère. Certains avaient juré que le monde moldu avait entendu des échos de la dispute.  
C'est une Hermione folle de rage qui avait ensuite débarqué dans le bureau du Ministre, lui jurant qu'il pouvait la virer mais que plus jamais elle n'irait jouer les messagers pour lui.

Aussi, lorsque Harry et Drago partirent en mission brusquement et que le Ministère retrouva son calme, tout le monde souffla durant l'accalmie.

Harry et Drago étaient partis perquisitionner le domicile des McNair. Walden McNair, qui avait été le bourreau du Ministère, avait été envoyé à Azkaban après la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas de famille en vie, aussi ses biens étaient restés en l'état.  
C'était le nom qui était ressorti des registres de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, et ils avaient trouvé la coïncidence troublante, suffisamment pour qu'ils prennent la peine d'inspecter l'endroit.  
En entrant de le Manoir, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était que l'endroit était lugubre.  
Puis, Drago nota un fait étrange.  
\- Potter ? Tu remarques que l'endroit est...  
\- Propre ? Oui. Un peu trop.

Baguettes sorties, ils progressèrent en silence, dos à dos, se couvrant mutuellement.

Le rez-de-chaussée et les étages du Manoir étaient déserts, tout en montrant des traces d'occupation. Cependant, les squatteurs n'étaient plus présents et ne semblaient pas avoir laissé la moindre trace pouvant les identifier.

Drago attrapa le poignet de son équipier et l'attira à l'écart. Il lui montra un escalier qui descendait et Harry comprit immédiatement que le Manoir McNair - comme la plupart des autres maisons appartenant à des sang purs - possédait des cachots.

Les deux hommes descendirent silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver dans un réseau de souterrain. L'endroit était sinistre.

Une faible lueur tremblotante prouvait une présence humaine, ou tout du moins un éclairage à la bougie. Un seul regard leur suffit pour se comprendre et se mettre en marche.  
Harry dût se mordre la langue pour étouffer un gémissement, gêné par la douleur que sa cicatrice lui causait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une pièce creusée dans la roche composant le sous-sol.

Quelques bougies éclairaient chichement une silhouette. La personne leur tournait le dos et semblait être en train de lire. Drago montra du doigt une table dans un coin couverte d'objets pour le moins suspects. Dagues, médaillons, coupes et autres bric-à-brac.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un sort fusa et Harry poussa Drago hors de la trajectoire _in extremis_. A eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de stopper les deux trafiquants.

Une fois les deux hommes ligotés, Harry examina les objets et grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait de possessions d'anciens Mangemorts. Certains avaient probablement appartenu à Voldemort lui même.

Une fois encore, un Patronus fit venir leurs collègues.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Ministère, heureux d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les deux hommes n'étaient que deux sorciers malhonnêtes ayant subitement eut l'idée de vendre des objets de "collection". Même si Voldemort était mort et que son règne de terreur était terminé, il existait un marché parallèle. Certains sorciers trouvaient "chic" de détenir des objets de celui qui fut le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald. Aussitôt, les deux idiots avaient commencé à fouiller les maisons de Mangemorts avérés pour alimenter leur petit commerce illégal.

La dague trouvée chez Barjow et Beurk avait été une de leurs idées pour se faire plus d'or. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec l'appui d'une boutique connue pour avoir des clients adeptes de Magie Noire, il pourraient plus facilement vendre tout ce qu'ils récupéraient.

Leur coup de filet leur valut les félicitations - à contre cœur - de Robards. Le Ministre de la Magie grommela un "Bien joué" d'un air maussade.  
Harry puis Drago rendirent visite à Hermione avec leur plus beau sourire et des livres rares pour se faire pardonner et la jeune femme les fusilla du regard avant de leur promettre le pire si elle se retrouvait à nouveau mêlée à leurs disputes.

La tranquillité revint dans les couloirs du Ministère... Tout du moins jusqu'à la prochaine enquête des meilleurs Aurors que le département ait eu depuis des années.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? ... Merci !**


	6. A l'approche de Noel

**Voici la suite des aventures des Aurors Harry et Drago.**

 **"Une liseuse" : merci pour ta review... Et voici ma réponse ;) J'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

* * *

Noël approchait.

Au Ministère, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus festive. Il n'était pas rare que les messages inter-services ne soient que des invitations à des soirées ou à des repas entre collègues.

Harry adorait Noël, et ses yeux pétillaient de joie comme ceux d'un gamin au fur et à mesure que les décorations de Noël fleurissaient dans les locaux ministériels.

Drago pour sa part était bougon et regardait les messages décorés de sapins et de bonnets rouges et blancs d'un œil noir. Il n'aimait pas Noel et toute l'euphorie dégoulinante de bon sentiments qui allait avec.  
Pour lui, Noël n'évoquait que le souvenir des réceptions interminables et ennuyeuses que ses parents donnaient chaque année, où il se devait de se montrer le parfait héritier de la famille.

Suite à son enlèvement, Drago avait gardé une certaine nervosité. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité, même s'il n'en parlait jamais.  
Leur dernière affaire, pleine de magie noire, avait été un élément de plus qui avait accentué son mal-être.

Et Potter, son coéquipier, l'avait remarqué. Bien entendu.  
Parce qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement, et savaient exactement décrypter l'autre. Mieux que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

Potter avait mis très peu de temps à comprendre le problème. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas l'asticoter en lui disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment vif pour comprendre les problèmes.

Et Potter, le héros du monde magique, avait trouvé la solution parfaite : ils étaient devenus colocataires.

La justification de l'ancien Gryffondor avait été bancale : il avait invoqué des raisons pratiques étant donné qu'ils étaient coéquipiers et qu'ils travaillaient toujours ensemble.  
Selon Potter, ils étaient tous les deux seuls, et leurs horaires ne leurs permettaient pas de partager leurs appartements avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago avait eu un léger sourire, et avait accepté, ravi que Harry ne lui propose son aide sur un plateau.

Et ils avaient emménagés. Leurs amis respectifs avaient eu des airs horrifiés en apprenant la nouvelle, mais personne n'avait fait le moindre commentaire.

Si les disputes de Drago et Harry étaient connues pour êtres épiques, c'était pire lorsqu'ils s'alliaient pour diriger leur colère sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
Aussi mieux valait ne pas les contrarier : pour tout le monde ils étaient une dangereuse bombe qui pouvait exploser à tout moment...

En cette veille de Noël, Drago désespérait qu'il n'y ait aucune mission pour les occuper alors que Harry cherchait distraitement un moyen de convaincre Drago de décorer un sapin de Noël dans leur appartement.

Au soupir agacé de Drago, Harry leva la tête et sourit d'un air rusé.

\- Tu t'ennuies, Malefoy ?  
\- T'as pas idée ! Je donnerai tout pour qu'un de ces fichus dossiers n'arrive jusqu'à nous...

Harry ricana, sa proie était ferrée.  
\- Donc, tu serais prêt à tout pour une mission ?

Drago se redressa légèrement, les yeux plissés.  
\- Je suppose, que je serais prêt à beaucoup de choses. Je préfère me méfier de tes idées, Potter.

Nullement vexé, Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il sortit de son tiroir de bureau un dossier et l'agita sous le nez de son coéquipier.  
Drago soupira. Puis céda.  
\- Vas-y Potter, je t'écoute.

Harry prit le temps, agaçant un peu plus son collègue.  
\- Ok. Malefoy, cette affaire est à nous si tu acceptes que nous ayons un sapin de Noël à l'appart.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma brusquement. Puis il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu es un sacré gamin. Mais... Marché conclu. Ok pour le sapin.

Le sourire heureux de Harry fit sourire Drago. Il avait beau jouer les indifférents, il s'amusait toujours des expressions enfantines de son colocataire.

Avec un soupir impatient, Drago ouvrit le dossier alors que Harry gloussait.

L'affaire était plutôt simple : il y avait eu une série de cambriolages dans les quartiers chics du Londres sorcier.  
Le dossier atterrissait chez les Aurors pour l'unique raison que le ou les cambrioleurs réussissaient à passer tous les sorts de protection posés par les propriétaires.

Pour l'instant, l'affaire était étouffée, mais le Ministre en personne avait demandé à ce que l'enquête soit rapide et efficace. Robards avait donc directement transmis à ses meilleurs éléments...

Ils visitèrent les maisons cambriolées, et constatèrent les vols. Ils constatèrent également que tous les sorts de protection étaient en place : normalement personne n'aurait pu transplaner à l'intérieur, et aucun étranger extérieur à la maison n'aurait pu passer le seuil.

Harry, en tant que sorcier puissant, tenta de passer en force. Il fut repoussé.

Le même constat étant fait dans toutes les maisons, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement, silencieux.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, dans leurs fauteuils identiques, qu'ils avaient placé face à face.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Et tu veux le mettre où ton sapin, Potter ?

Harry eut un sourire lumineux et désigna d'un geste vague un coin de la pièce. Drago hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.  
\- Nous irons demain, si tu veux.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le brise à son tour.  
\- Les cambrioleurs n'auraient jamais du pouvoir entrer. Il y a trop de maisons visitées pour que ce soit quelqu'un de proche.

Drago hocha la tête.  
\- Cependant, ils ont réussi à entrer. Ils ont volé des objets de valeur et de l'argent.

Ils soupirèrent.  
Harry résuma la situation.  
\- Donc, nous cherchons un sorcier capable de traverser les sorts d'une maison, sans avoir le moindre lien avec les propriétaires. Et les sorts sont intacts après son cambriolage.

Le lendemain, ils furent appelés sur le lieu d'un nouveau cambriolage.  
Comme les fois précédentes, les sorts de protection étaient intacts, et seuls les objets de valeur avaient été dérobés.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Leur enquête précédente n'avait rien donné, les victimes n'avaient rien en commun. Hormis le fait d'être riches.  
C'étaient même d'anciennes familles Sang-pur, extrêmement riches.

Personne d'étranger n'avait pénétré chez eux dans les semaines avant les cambriolages.

En résumé, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste. Pas la moindre idée de comment ces vols étaient possibles.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Drago accompagna Harry sur le chemin de Traverse pour y dénicher un sapin. Il comptait également acheter des ornements, parce qu'il doutait un peu du bon goût de son colocataire sur ce point.

Ils rentrèrent en se chamaillant et en riant, et Drago devait avouer qu'il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, envahi par l'esprit de Noël.

Assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, à siroter un verre de Whisky pur feu, ils contemplaient leur sapin. Ils avaient mélangé leurs décorations, et l'un comme l'autre devait reconnaître que l'effet était des plus réussi.

Détendus, ils profitaient de l'instant présent.

Ils sursautèrent au bruit d'un transplanage.  
Les yeux ronds, ils fixèrent le nouvel arrivant avant d'échanger un coup d'œil.

Dobby se tenait devant eux, se tortillant comme à son habitude, ses grands yeux larmoyants fixés sur Harry, un air d'adoration dès que Harry lui portait de l'attention. Il tenait dans ses bras un gâteau, comme il lui arrivait d'en apporter à Harry de temps à autre.

Drago émit un son étranglé.  
\- Un elfe. Un putain d'elfe de maison.

Harry secoua la tête, ébahi.  
\- Dobby ?

Le petit être se tourna vers lui, regardant Harry comme s'il était Merlin en personne.  
\- Oui Monsieur Harry Potter ! Monsieur Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose ?

Drago ricana mais Harry l'ignora, concentré sur Dobby.  
\- Dobby, si quelqu'un te demandait un service, comme entrer dans une maison et ... prendre des objets, est-ce que tu en serais capable ?

L'elfe hésita. Mais en croisant le regard attentif de Harry, il se tortilla de plus belle.  
\- C'est à dire, Monsieur Harry Potter... C'est possible bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il ne faut pas, il faut se punir !

Harry leva une main et parla d'une voix apaisante.  
\- Dobby, je ne te demande rien ! C'était une question.

Le petit être se calma légèrement.  
\- Dans ce cas... Oui Dobby pourrait le faire, Monsieur Harry Potter. Même si c'est mal, Dobby pourrait. Mais Dobby ne ferait jamais ça !

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. Ce dernier souriait, satisfait. Ils avaient la solution.  
\- Dobby, encore une question, s'il te plaît. Si le maître d'un elfe de maison lui demande d'aller chercher des objets dans une maison inconnue, le pourrait il ?

Dobby jeta un bref regard vers Drago, se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait appartenu à la famille du blond avant d'être libéré. Mais en reportant son regard sur Harry Potter, il oublia ses doutes pour lui répondre.  
\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter. Mais les elfes ne font pas ce genre de choses parce que ce n'est pas bien. C'est un secret que les elfes peuvent aller prendre des choses chez d'autres sorciers, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry soupira. Drago le regardait l'air amusé.  
Puis le blond s'adressa à Dobby à son tour.  
\- Dobby ? Y-a t'il un moyen de savoir quel elfe a pénétré dans une maison ?

Dobby hésita, regardant Harry puis Drago alternativement.  
Harry grogna légèrement.  
\- Dobby, Malefoy est un ami. Tu peux lui faire confiance !

Dobby hésita à nouveau, mais finit par répondre.  
\- Non Monsieur. Pas directement. Mais les elfes de la maison doivent savoir Monsieur. Sauf qu'ils ne le diront pas si on ne leur pose pas directement la question, Monsieur.

Les deux Aurors eurent un cri de victoire avant d'éclater de rire, effrayant Dobby.

Harry offrit une paire de chaussettes neuves à Dobby pour le remercier de son aide précieuse, et l'elfe se rengorgea de fierté.  
Il lui promit également un cadeau sous le sapin pour Noël...

La suite de l'affaire s'enchaîna rapidement.

Ils retournèrent dans les maisons cambriolées, mais cette fois-ci, ils interrogèrent les elfes.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour identifier l'elfe qui était entré en toute discrétion. Identifier son maître fut une formalité grâce au service dédié du Ministère.

Le Ministre fut ravi de l'efficacité des Aurors, bien que l'affaire soit légèrement épineuse. Il ne voulait certainement pas révéler aux sorciers que les elfes de maison étaient capables de s'introduire n'importe où, quelques soient les protections en place.

Révéler qu'il suffisait d'ordonner à son elfe de maison d'entrer quelque part pour y prendre n'importe quoi pouvait conduire à une catastrophe pour le monde magique.  
Un massacre des elfes de maison, une révolte de ces derniers. L'émergence d'un nouveau mage Noir.

Les Langues de Plomb furent charger de trouver une solution au problème, dans le secret de leurs bureaux.

Et l'affaire fut étouffée avec efficacité.  
Les familles lésées purent récupérer ce qui avait été volé.  
Le maître de l'elfe incriminé fut emmené à Azkaban.

A la demande de Harry, l'elfe coupable de trop d'obéissance envers son maître fut envoyé à Poudlard.

Harry profita de la satisfaction du Ministre et de Robards pour demander une semaine de vacances. Pour lui et pour Drago.

Il voulait un vrai Noël, et après avoir vu son colocataire s'amuser à décorer leur sapin, il voulait lui offrir un Noël inoubliable.


	7. Sherlock

**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - petits prompts à la pelle n°7 : "Tu sais parmi tous les premiers rendez-vous, se faire presque tuer n'est pas le pire que j'ai eu"**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de Harry et Drago Aurors, avec un léger changement de cap... En espérant que ça vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Harry Potter regrettait son choix de carrière. Il avait beau se répéter qu'être Auror avait été un rêve de gosse, et qu'il l'avait réalisé, certains jours ce n'était pas suffisant.

Au moins, il y avait une chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas dans sa vie actuelle : son coéquipier qui était également son colocataire.

Ils auraient du se douter tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas être séparés après Poudlard... Et même s'ils avaient été ennemis, ils s'étaient découverts des affinités qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné.

Leurs amis semblaient dubitatifs, mais comme ils avaient passé les deux mois de cohabitation sans s'être mutuellement entre-tués, les reproches des premiers temps s'étaient calmés.

L'excitation des premiers jours s'était émoussée, et les affaires se succédaient pour la plupart du temps bêtement ennuyeuses. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer du sensationnel pour chaque dossier, mais il avait rêvé d'une autre vie.  
Après tout, sa scolarité avait été plus excitante !

Lorsque Drago arriva dans la cuisine vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il nota aussitôt l'air sombre de Harry. Étouffant un bâillement de plus, il ricana.  
\- De mauvaise humeur, Potter ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé.

Drago attrapa un mug et Harry lui passa la cafetière sans un mot de plus.  
\- Alors, quel est ton problème, oh héros du monde sorcier ?

Harry ne réagit même pas au ton ironique, se contentant de soupirer.  
\- Je m'interroge sur mon choix de carrière.

Drago se figea et reposa doucement son mug.  
\- Tu veux changer de partenaire ?

Harry sursauta, surpris.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste... ces affaires parfois idiotes...  
\- En même temps, c'est toi qui a buté le dernier mage noir... C'est des bêtes en voie de disparition...

Harry gloussa, et les lèvres de Drago frémirent.  
\- Tu as raison. Et puis il nous reste le Ministère à mettre sens dessus-dessous.

Cette fois, ce fut un franc éclat de rire qui échappa à Drago.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur bureau, un mince dossier les attendait. Harry grimaça en l'ouvrant.  
Dépité, il leva les yeux vers Drago.  
\- Un balai enchanté a été vu sur Argyle Street.  
\- Un balai ?  
\- Ouais. Près de King's Cross.

Ils échangèrent un regard las. En partant, Drago se pencha vers Harry.  
\- Je parie que c'est un foutu Gryffondor qui a voulu faire son malin. Jour de rentrée, près de la gare, c'est forcément un gamin de Poudlard.  
\- Et si tu as tort ?  
\- Et bien je t'invite à dîner.

Harry sourit.  
\- Et si tu as raison ?  
\- Dans ce cas, Potter, c'est toi qui m'invite. Mais je n'accepte que le meilleur...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour repérer le balai, l'immobiliser, et se rendre King's cross pour trouver le coupable.  
Drago aurait pu avoir raison... mais le garçon qui avait tenté un sort avait "emprunté" la baguette de son grand frère. Le petit devait entrer l'année suivante à Poudlard.  
Le jeune homme grogna de dépit en apprenant que toute la famille était chez les rouge et or... Mais Harry ne comptait pas le laisser se justifier.  
\- Alors Malefoy ? Je dois me tenir prêt pour quelle heure ?

L'après-midi fut ennuyeux à mourir et Drago commença à entrevoir pourquoi Harry remettait en question sa carrière d'Auror.

Le soir venu, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils furent les premiers à partir sous l'œil rond de leurs collègues. Ils étaient plus connus pour faire des heures supplémentaires que pour tenter de resquiller...

Ce fut deux partenaires ravis qui entrèrent dans un des restaurants sorciers les plus chics de Londres. Bien entendu, aussitôt le personnel fut aux petits soins : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils recevaient le Sauveur du monde sorcier ainsi que Drago Malefoy, dernier représentant libre d'une des plus grande familles sorcières.

Au début, Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'empressement, mais il convint rapidement que ça pouvait être agréable de voir le moindre de ses désirs exaucé immédiatement...

Ils attendaient le dessert, buvant un peu de vin quand Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur Harry l'envoyant à terre. Le Sauveur sentit aussitôt un poids sur lui, comme son partenaire se jetait sur son corps.

Il grogna et essaya de se dégager. Lorsqu'il réussit à se relever après que Drago se soit écarté, il était furieux. Mais le visage blême du jeune homme face à lui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
Autour d'eux, c'était la pagaille. Les clients fuyaient le restaurant en courant. Un serveur était à terre, semblant assommé. Il y avait de la vaisselle brisée partout, et les chaises et tables étaient renversées.

D'un geste, Drago lui montra un corps un peu à l'écart, et Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Un homme était allongé, immobile et ligoté, dans une tenue reconnaissable : c'était la réplique exacte des robes de Mangemorts.  
Harry inspira brusquement.  
\- Il est... ?  
\- Inconscient. Bien que j'y sois allé un peu fort avec le sort de désarmement.  
Harry se frotta le front, perturbé.  
\- Il a attaqué le restaurant ? Je n'ai rien vu !

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et secoua doucement la tête.  
\- Non Potter. Il n'a pas attaqué le restaurant. Il s'apprêtait à te tuer.  
\- OK. Merci, tu as assuré.

Drago le regarda bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet idiot en apprenant qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort ne se contente d'un "Ok".

Les Aurors de service arrivèrent et jetèrent un regard curieux à leurs collègues qui apparemment étaient ensemble dans un restaurant chic. Mais connaissant les deux hommes, personne ne posa la moindre question...

Robards fit le déplacement en personne et leva un sourcil surpris en notant que ses deux meilleurs éléments - qui étaient son pire cauchemar - passaient leurs soirées ensembles en plus de leurs journées de travail.  
\- Potter, Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Harry grogna et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago. Celui-ci répondit calmement.  
\- Nous étions en train de manger quand cet homme habillé à la mode Mangemort à débarqué et a tenté de tuer Potter.

Robards les dévisagea en plissant les yeux, puis soupira.  
\- Bien. Rentrez chez vous. Et restez y demain. Je vous donne votre journée. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous donner les éléments en notre possession, mais le premier vu en dehors de son domicile finira dans une cellule pour sa sécurité. Est-ce clair ?  
\- Parfaitement  
Harry avait répondu de mauvaise grâce mais il savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance...

Obéissant à leurs chefs, ils transplanèrent pour se rendre chez eux et s'installèrent dans la cuisine, autour d'une tasse de thé.  
\- C'était un désastre...  
Drago avait l'air catastrophé.  
Harry gloussa.  
\- Tu sais parmi tous les premiers rendez-vous, se faire presque tuer n'est pas le pire que j'ai eu...

Drago secoua la tête les sourcils froncés. Harry attira son attention.  
\- Malefoy ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- La prochaine fois que je me plains de m'ennuyer, pourrais-tu me rappeler cette soirée ?

Drago gloussa à son tour.  
\- Tu sais, je pensais justement que tu n'avais pas tort et que notre boulot était loin de ressembler à ce que ... nous étions en droit d'espérer.  
\- Et tu as pris conscience que ma présence était dangereuse ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Potter... J'ai vécu avec des parents Mangemorts qui ont en plus hébergé ton pote psychopathe dans leur Manoir. Ce n'est pas un idiot déguisé qui va me faire fuir.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
Sans un mot de plus, ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient en train de déjeuner en silence quand un hibou du Ministère destiné à Harry, suivi d'un second - destiné à Drago - entrèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé en se rendant compte que leur colocation était encore confidentielle et s'emparèrent des dossiers pour les consulter.

Harry fut le premier à réagir.  
\- Merde ! Michael Corner, il était avec nous à Poudlard !

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de lui...  
\- Un Serdaigle. Il est sorti avec Ginny à une époque.  
\- Ta belette ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il n'était pas réellement fâché.  
\- Oui Ginny Weasley.  
\- Et il a des raisons de t'en vouloir ?

Harry leva la tête, perplexe.  
\- Je ne vois pas. Ça remonte à loin cette histoire maintenant...

Drago secoua la tête en finissant de lire le dossier.  
\- Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, la belette femelle est jamais passé te voir ici. T'es plus avec elle ? Je pensais que tu lui ferais plein de mômes à la sortie de Poudlard.

Harry grogna. Il hésita un instant, puis répondit.  
\- On s'est séparés.  
Drago allait poser une autre question mais Harry l'interrompit.  
\- Et pitié, Malefoy, cesse de l'appeler "Belette". Elle s'appelle Ginny. J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas...

Drago ricana.  
\- J'ai un peu de mal à la supporter. Elle... Elle se réjouissait tellement d'être la future Madame Potter à Poudlard, que c'était juste écœurant.  
\- Écœurant que quelqu'un veuille de moi ?  
\- Non. Plutôt que quelqu'un décide pour toi, sans que tu ne sois au courant...

Harry leva la tête, surpris, mais Drago quittait déjà la pièce, et sa démarche raide montrait son agacement.  
Le brun secoua la tête, perplexe, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Drago Malefoy...

Puis, il haussa les épaules, et reprit l'étude du dossier envoyé par Robards.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était dans le salon, installé devant la cheminée, et parlait avec son chef. Celui-ci semblait mécontent de voir que Harry avait trouvé un moyen de contourner son interdiction de venir travailler en se servant de la communication via poudre de cheminette...

Mais en moins de quinze minutes, le dossier était bouclé. Harry se précipita donc dans la chambre de Drago pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris.

Son colocataire était installé sur son lit, en train de lire tranquillement. Face à l'intrusion de Harry, il ne réagit qu'à peine, levant un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction.  
Avec un grand sourire, Harry lui expliqua donc ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
\- Corner nous a suivi jusqu'au restaurant, apparemment, il nous a repéré sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait l'intention de me tuer en se faisant passer pour un Mangemort.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Un amateur. Et pourquoi voulait il tuer le Survivant ?

Harry rougit légèrement.  
\- Et bien... Il a revu Ginny et elle l'a repoussé quand il a... voulu renouer. Il a cru qu'elle était toujours attirée par moi, et quand il s'est énervé, elle ne l'a pas détrompé.

Drago se renfrogna.  
\- Et ça lui arrive souvent de se faire passer pour la chérie du Sauveur ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suis célibataire, et je lui ai donné mon accord pour qu'elle se serve de... mon nom pour repousser les prétendants un peu trop collants. En général, ça lui assure la tranquillité.

Drago émit un ricanement sarcastique.  
\- Et elle t'envoie les tarés qui veulent s'essayer aux impardonnables ?

Harry grimaça.  
\- Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que tu veux bien le croire. Pour en revenir à l'affaire, Corner pensait que si j'étais tué, il pourrait aller la consoler et.. se rapprocher d'elle.

Drago gonfla les joues.  
\- Pathétique. J'aurais adoré voir la tête de Robards quand ce clown a avoué...  
Harry réprima à grand peine un gloussement.  
\- Il avait l'air furieux quand je lui ai parlé... Oh et nous avons autorisation de revenir travailler demain.

Drago gonfla les joues, puis eut une brève hésitation.  
\- Potter ? Granger m'a prêté un bouquin moldu, et... ça m'a donné une idée.

Harry s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit à côté de Drago.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Sherlock Holmes.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oui, un détective. Et ?  
\- C'est ce que je suis en train de lire.  
\- Ok. Donc Hermione t'a prêté un bouquin de Sherlock Holmes. Jusque là je te suis.  
\- Au lieu de travailler au Ministère pour des dossier merdiques comme ce fichu balai dans les rues moldues, on pourrait louer nos services pour des... choses plus intéressantes. Comme Sherlock Holmes.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Et qui nous engagera ?  
\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Les familles des victimes, le Ministère... Peu importe. Mais au moins on pourrait décider de ce qu'on fait.

Collé contre Drago, Harry se laissa aller en arrière, pensif.  
\- Ça pourrait marcher. Après tout, nous sommes honteusement riches tous les deux...  
\- Sans compter que nous sommes les meilleurs éléments du Ministère.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.  
\- Malefoy, Je te proposerai bien de t'inviter à dîner pour fêter cette idée intéressante, mais compte tenu de notre dernier rendez-vous, nous pourrions nous contenter d'un repas à la maison ?

Drago pour toute réponse se contenta de lui envoyer son oreiller au visage tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire, son avenir lui semblant d'un coup beaucoup plus lumineux.


	8. Disparition

**Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - Super 2000 : BUFFLE - BOIS. Écrire à partir d'une image (drive . google open?id=1JQgniFZLeBRWVW4ZgC8G-OAM-iQ2Hy1n)**

* * *

Après l'affaire qui avait failli coûter la vie de Harry, les deux coéquipiers avaient préparé le terrain pour leur nouveau projet : devenir l'équivalent magique du grand Sherlock Holmes.

Drago s'était pris de passion pour les livres de Conan Doyle. Il avait commencé par demander à Hermione avant que Harry ne l'emmène côté moldu dans une librairie. Ils avaient commandé la collection complète des aventures du célèbre détective et l'ancien Serpentard les lisait inlassablement. Harry l'avait même surpris à plusieurs reprises à prendre des notes fiévreusement, comme si leur futur était caché dans des fictions…

Les missions qu'ils obtenaient en tant qu'Aurors ne s'amélioraient pas. Ou plus exactement, ils s'ennuyaient terriblement.

Lorsqu'ils furent appelés en urgence pour une intervention sur de l'argenterie enchantée, ils avaient grincé des dents. Sur place, la situation était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils arrivèrent en pleine scène de ménage, au milieu de sorts qui pleuvaient.

Il leur fallut presque dix minutes pour comprendre la situation : Monsieur avait trompé madame. Madame avait lancé des sorts sur l'argenterie dans l'intention évidente d'émasculer son mari indélicat avec leurs cadeaux de mariage.

Une fois les époux déchaînés maîtrisés, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard avant de partir dans un rire nerveux irrépressible. Puis, après avoir rempli un rapport - aussi ennuyeux que la pseudo mission qu'ils avaient eu à gérer - ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau du Ministre.

Ceux qui les croisaient semblaient un peu inquiets de les trouver aussi calme. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à se chamailler gentiment lorsqu'ils passaient dans les couloirs, et le fait qu'ils soient aussi silencieux apparaissait probablement comme le signe qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Une fois informé de la situation, le Ministre tenta de les dissuader de démissionner. Il les cajola, les flatta, les menaça. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent décidés et inflexibles et quittèrent quelques instants plus tard le Ministère, libre de tout engagement.

La rumeur que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy n'étaient plus Aurors, mais qu'ils proposaient leurs services de détective fit rapidement le tour du monde sorcier britannique.

Les premiers jours, ils craignirent d'avoir fait une erreur : ils attendaient désespérément que quelqu'un ne fasse appel à leurs services.

Puis, ils furent appelés pour un cambriolage dans un Manoir d'un sang-pur très influent. A eux deux, ils eurent besoin d'une bonne heure pour localiser le coupable et rendre à leur tout premier client ses biens.

Le bouche à oreille fit des merveilles. Ils multiplièrent les petites interventions de ce genre pendant quelques jours. Et enfin… ils reçurent le hibou qu'ils avaient secrètement espéré. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient démissionné.

La fille de l'ambassadeur chinois de la Magie avait disparu. L'affaire était grave, l'ambassadeur paniquait et jurait que sa précieuse fille avait été kidnappée.

Trouvant les Aurors incompétents, il avait exigé les meilleurs sur l'affaire. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

Il leur avait promis un pont d'or et les deux jeunes hommes avait accepté.

Ils suivirent la trace de la jeune fille disparue jusqu'à un portoloin international. L'instant d'après, ils étaient aux États-Unis, à New-York. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de faire de tourisme, bien décidés à résoudre leur première affaire aussi vite que possible.

L'un comme l'autre refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, mais ils étaient inquiets pour la disparue, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas blessée.

Les Etats-Unis étaient bien différents de l'Angleterre. Tout était plus immense, plus peuplé. Le monde magique américain n'était pas autant séparé des moldus qu'en Angleterre. Les deux mondes étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, étroitement liés et pourtant à des années lumières l'un de l'autre puisque les sorciers américains ne pouvaient pas approcher leur compatriotes moldus - ou non-maj comme ils disaient.

Ils eurent besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y retrouver et pour trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour poursuivre leur enquête.

La nuit tombait, mais ils décidèrent de continuer un peu les recherches, le décalage horaire ayant gommé toute sensation de fatigue.

Ils se retrouvèrent à Chinatown très vite et il leur fallut un instant pour contempler ce qui les entourait, émerveillés. Avec la nuit, les échoppes avaient allumé des guirlandes et des lampions. Toutes les boutiques avaient des façades rouges et jaunes, ce qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse au lieu.

Ils examinèrent les panneaux colorés, peints de symboles chinois. Ils oublièrent quelques instants la raison de leur présence pour profiter du spectacle, fascinés. Ils avaient l'impression en entrant dans ce quartier d'avoir complètement changé de pays et l'effet était déstabilisant.

Après un long moment à jouer les touristes, Harry attira Drago dans une ruelle déserte. Puis après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris, il jeta un sort pour localiser la fille de l'ambassadeur.

Un point lumineux, comme une luciole, apparut, et il la suivirent prudemment.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin : la petite boule lumineuse s'immobilisa un instant devant une porte, face à un restaurant.

Pendant que Harry faisait écran avec son corps, Drago jeta un sort pour déverrouiller la porte. La rue était presque déserte et les rares passants ne leur jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil, comme si les deux sorciers étaient invisibles.

Ils entrèrent discrètement, suivant toujours le sort de localisation, montant les marches délabrées jusqu'au troisième étage. Lentement et en silence. L'endroit était miteux, et à chaque étage, Drago plissait le nez de dégoût en regardant autour de lui.

Le jeune homme fit un geste rapide de sa baguette pour dissiper le sort de localisation qui flottait paresseusement devant un appartement, et ils contemplèrent un instant la porte abîmée.

Après un échange de regard, Harry fit un signe en direction de la porte et Drago hocha la tête. La nuit était tombée, et avec un peu de chance l'éventuel ravisseur serait couché. Ou somnolent. En tous cas, il ne serait pas sur ses gardes.

Harry se chargea de déverrouiller la porte, d'un Alohomora informulé. Le léger cliquetis les fit se tendre, mais comme il n'y eut aucune réaction de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se détendirent et poussèrent le panneau de bois.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes, autant pour être sûrs qu'ils ne tombaient pas dans un piège que pour laisser leurs yeux s'accoutumer à l'obscurité.

L'appartement minuscule était sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Harry entra le premier, se plaçant de façon à laisser un champ d'action à Drago qui le couvrait. Ils étaient tellement habitués à travailler ensemble qu'ils agissaient sans se concerter, parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule pièce, chichement meublée. Sur leur gauche, ils notèrent la présence d'un coin cuisine. Au fond de l'appartement, il y avait une porte qui devait conduire à une salle de bains. La seule autre issue du studio était une fenêtre entrouverte. Grâce aux ampoules des lampions de la rue, Harry distingua un canapé lit déplié au milieu près d'une petite table basse.

Un mouvement les fit sursauter, et ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait. Harry se mit en position, baguette levée prêt à intervenir. Drago eut un sourire malicieux et lança un Lumos puissant.

Les deux coéquipiers s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient craint trouver la jeune fille de dix-sept ans ligotée quelque part, et ils avaient espéré la retrouver saine et sauve. L'ambassadeur s'était montré terriblement affolé de la disparition de sa fille, suffisamment pour leur communiquer son inquiétude.

Pour autant, ils n'avaient à aucun moment suspecté trouver une scène pareille.

Au moment où le Lumos éclaira la pièce violemment, deux personnes se redressèrent du lit. Une jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Harry baissa sa baguette, rapidement imité par Drago alors qu'ils notaient le comportement du couple. La jeune fille disparue ne semblait pas avoir été kidnappée. Elle semblait d'ailleurs parfaitement à l'aise avec son ravisseur présumé - qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux qu'elle.

Hésitant, le Sauveur les interrogea.

\- Susan Lee ? La fille de l'ambassadeur Lee ?

La demoiselle hocha la tête, sans répondre. Drago soupira.

\- Vous n'avez pas été enlevée ?

Cette fois la jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, l'air horrifié.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Qui… Qui vous a dit ça ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard las.

\- Votre père nous a chargé de vous retrouver. Il semblait certain qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Le garçon, un petit blondinet aux yeux clairs, eut l'air paniqué. Susan soupira en grognant légèrement.

\- Je suis majeure. J'avais prévenu mon père qu'il ne pourrait plus m'empêcher de voir mon copain… Donc je suis partie avec lui.

Harry soupira tandis que Drago grommelait agacé.

\- C'est pas mieux que les ménagères enchantées…

\- Au moins on peut rassurer l'ambassadeur, Malefoy. Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, la jeune "disparue" avait réagi vivement.

\- Vous allez me livrer à mon père ?

Harry hésita mais Drago grogna.

\- Non. On lui dira juste que vous allez bien. On ne s'occupe pas des affaires de famille…

La jeune fille eut l'air soulagée et se blottit contre son ami avec un large sourire. Harry renifla d'un air moqueur en regardant Drago.

\- Deviendrais-tu romantique, Malefoy ?

Le blond grimaça mais s'empourpra légèrement. Il détourna le regard et fit volte-face en bousculant légèrement Harry.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Potter. Nous devrions y aller, un portoloin nous attend.


	9. Pressentiment

**Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron**

 **\- prompt of the day : talisman**

 **\- challenge quotidien des maison - Gryffondor : bouilloire**

 **\- défi fou - nourriture : thé**

 **\- Défi des belles paroles :** **Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit**

 **\- Collectionnez les POP - Wolverine - Tenue : Écrire sur un personnage qui ne se soucie pas de sa tenue ou un personnage qui a l'habitude de se battre dans une tenue particulière**

* * *

Drago Malefoy était installé dans son fauteuil habituel, l'air maussade, faisant tourner entre ses doigts sa pièce porte-bonheur, son talisman. De temps à autres, il jetait un tempus et grognait.

Son colocataire était parti depuis des heures, et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il soupira et sans se lever, il lança un sort en direction de la bouilloire pour mettre l'eau à chauffer.

En le voyant ainsi affalé, Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

Drago le détailla, et nota qu'il avait mis sa tenue de "travail" pour aller à son rendez-vous. Jean noir, pull à col roulé noir et cape sombre. Puis il renifla, vaguement amusé.

\- Alors ce rendez-vous urgent, Potter ?

Harry grogna et secoua la tête, l'air écœuré, tout en ôtant sa cape avant de la jeter négligemment sur le porte manteau à proximité.

\- J'ai précisé que nous travaillons toujours ensemble et que je refuse de prendre une affaire en ton absence.

\- Tu as enfin compris qu'il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit ?

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, face à Drago. Puis il se frotta les yeux et grogna.

\- Amos Diggory n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais mais depuis la mort de Cédric…

\- J'ai eu affaire à lui, Potter. Il était de ceux qui voulaient m'envoyer préventivement à Azkaban. Au cas où que j'ai l'intention d'enfreindre un jour la loi.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Il était venu me voir pour que je témoigne contre toi.

Drago sursauta et dévisagea son colocataire, stupéfait. Il n'osa rien demander, mais Harry se fit un devoir d'expliquer les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Amos m'en a voulu longtemps. Non seulement j'ai refusé mais en plus j'ai témoigné en ta faveur.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

Drago se leva et prépara le thé pour occuper ses mains. Il aurait pu se servir de la magie, mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour se reprendre. Finalement, il donna un mug à Harry et se réinstalla, ses yeux gris ayant pris le tranchant de l'acier.

\- Si tu m'expliquais un peu mieux, Potter ?

\- L'affaire ?

\- Commence par le début. Mon procès.

Harry eut un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai juste… j'ai expliqué ce que tu avais fait pour moi, quand nous avons été capturé par les rafleurs. Comment tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper et de continuer. Ta mère aussi m'a aidé. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que vous ne soyez pas envoyés à Azkaban… J'ai gardé le souvenir de Sirius et à quel point il avait été brisé…

Drago hoqueta et secoua la tête.

\- Mais…

\- Malefoy. C'est du passé. Tu as prouvé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que donner mon avis.

Drago ouvrit et referma la bouche puis choisit de se taire, baissant la tête pour souffler sur son thé en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Il avait pris l'habitude à vivre avec le Gryffondor de se trouver plus souvent qu'à son tour perturbé par ses réactions ou sa vision des choses.

Après un silence légèrement inconfortable, Harry reprit.

\- En ce qui concerne Amos, il savait que j'avais démissionné du Ministère et il était au courant de notre petite affaire. Il m'a fait venir parce que nous lui avons été recommandé par l'ambassadeur Lee[*] et… Et bien, il voulait que je sois le seul à traiter le cas.

Drago renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu acceptes, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Harry marmonna une réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. Il prit le temps de boire le liquide brûlant avant de soupirer et de reprendre.

\- Amos est persuadé que quelqu'un veut prendre la suite de Voldemort.

\- Le retour de cette fichue légende. Les anciens Mangemorts sont soit en fuite et désorganisés soit à Azkaban.

Harry soupira.

\- Je sais. Comme si c'était impossible de pouvoir vivre en paix. Comme s'il devait toujours y avoir un Mage noir en liberté.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu l'as rassuré en lui tenant la main ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je l'ai écouté. Et j'ai refusé de prendre l'affaire seul. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je pense qu'on pourrait… je sais pas. Se renseigner discrètement. Juste pour être sûrs.

Drago leva les yeux sur Harry et plissa les yeux en le détaillant. Bien évidemment, il détournait ses yeux émeraudes, vaguement gêné.

\- Potter ?

Harry se leva et commença des allées et venues nerveuses.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucun élément inquiétant, mais… C'est étrange justement. C'est bien trop calme. Je veux dire, après l'affaire avec Nott et Parkinson, il n'y a pas eu signe de vie d'anciens Mangemorts. Ils ont juste… disparu. Toutes nos enquêtes qui ont tourné autour de la Magie noire ou du commerce de reliques prohibées… c'était juste des opportunistes.

Drago soupira et secoua la tête en se levant.

\- Laisse moi m'habiller et je te suis. Je sens que je vais le regretter…

Le blond revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu du même "uniforme" que son colocataire. Une fois, Hermione leur avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient toujours habillés en noir et les deux garçons avaient échangé un regard complice avant de répondre avec un bel ensemble que les tâches de sang se voyaient mieux.

L'air stupéfait de Hermione les avait bien fait rire, même s'ils avaient subi des hurlements au sujet de leur humour douteux et de leur manque de maturité.

Ils commencèrent par arpenter l'allée des embrumes, le visage dissimulé dans le capuchon de leur cape. Ils avaient appris à se fondre dans le décor, et ils passaient suffisamment inaperçus pour tendre l'oreille aux conversations en cours.

Ils notèrent un certain nombre de trafics plus ou moins légaux - sur lesquels ils fermèrent les yeux puisqu'ils n'étaient plus Aurors et qu'ils cherchaient avant tout à être discrets. Cependant, ils n'y eut pas la moindre allusion faite à Voldemort ou à son règne de terreur.

Drago se rendit également compte que Harry avait eu raison : même au coeur de l'allée des Embrumes, il n'y avait pas le moindre ancien Mangemort. Il ne vit aucun visage connu, du temps où son père recevait dans son Manoir les soutiens au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En passant pour la seconde fois devant Barjow et Beurk, Harry stoppa soudain sans prévenir, et attrapa vivement le poignet de lui montra discrètement le magasin et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant de quitter la rue mal famée.

De retour dans la civilisation, Harry traîna Drago jusqu'au glacier Florian Fortarôme et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, après avoir commandé une des spécialités glacées de la maison.

\- Depuis quand Barjow et Beurk est fermé ?

\- Le Ministère a peut être enfin trouvé des preuves ?

Harry eut un geste de la main pour refuser l'hypothèse.

\- On aurait été mis au courant. Remus est passé la semaine dernière, il n'a rien dit.

\- Potter… J'ai l'impression que tout devient suspect d'un coup.

\- Je suis peut être paranoïaque mais…

\- D'accord. Allons voir mon père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu disais que…

\- Que je ne voulais plus le voir ? Je sais. Mais il t'a aidé quand j'ai été enlevé et il demande régulièrement à me voir. Autant en profiter pour s'assurer que tout va bien dans le monde magique.

Ils mangèrent leur glace en silence, Drago évitant le regard d'Harry. Le brun le connaissait trop bien désormais, et il se serait aperçu qu'il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il voulait le prétendre.

Compte tenu de l'identité de Harry, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autorisation pour se rendre à Azkaban. Il leur suffisait de s'y présenter.

Ils décidèrent donc de ne pas reporter la visite et de s'y rendre dans l'immédiat.

En les voyant arriver dans sa cellule, Lucius se redressa un peu et eut un rictus sarcastique.

\- Quelle bonne surprise. Que se passe-t-il donc dans le monde sorcier pour que vous veniez tous les deux me rendre visite ? Deux Aurors en mission, assurément.

Drago grogna légèrement, mais Harry eut un sourire aimable.

\- Nous ne sommes plus Aurors.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux clairs de Lucius. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Harry et sortit son plus beau sourire.

\- En fait père, je suis venu t'annoncer que nous vivions ensemble.

Harry masqua son amusement en se mordant la lèvre, et se rapprocha de Drago sous l'oeil exorbité de l'ancien aristocrate.

Le teint de Lucius vira au rouge brique et il se mit à tousser comme s'il s'étouffait. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sympathie dans son regard.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Drago haussa les épaules sans pour autant répondre.

\- Nous pensions refaire la décoration, mais nous voulions savoir si vos anciens amis étaient en train de préparer quelque chose. Je détesterai que notre maison ne soit attaquée.

Lucius se leva, l'air vaguement menaçant. Il aurait probablement été effrayant dans d'autres circonstances, mais Harry et Drago n'étaient plus des enfants, et Azkaban avait miné l'homme. Pour autant, sa colère ne faisait aucuns doutes.

\- Sois sûr que si de tels projets étaient en cours, je me ferais un plaisir de les encourager et de leur apporter toute l'aide que je pourrais. Tu es la honte de la famille Malefoy.

Drago ricana.

\- La honte de la famille ? Parce que je suis proche d'un Potter ? J'aurais pensé qu'un membre de la famille à Azkaban était quelque chose de bien pire…

Sur cette dernière pique, Drago attrapa le poignet de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à sortir de la prison, puis Drago soupira.

\- Il n'est au courant de rien.

\- Tu es certain Malefoy ? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu l'as mis en rogne au lieu de lui poser des questions.

\- Si j'avais posé des questions, il n'aurait pas répondu de manière honnête. Il aurait donné les réponses qu'il pensait plus à même de servir ses intérêts. En étant furieux, il n'a pas réfléchi à ce que pourraient lui apporter ses réponses.

Harry ricana.

\- Ta famille est étrange.

\- Mon père est étrange.

\- Tu es étrange aussi. Tu as des habitudes étranges.

Ils chahutaient gentiment quand ils croisèrent Ron dans son uniforme d'Auror qui arrivait à Azkaban. Le rouquin grimaça en les voyant si proche puis soupira.

\- Harry ? Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Oh tu sais, la routine. Une enquête en cours, tout ça.

Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien à voir avec Parkinson ?

Drago se raidit, puisque le père de Pansy avait été un de ses ravisseurs quelques mois plus tôt. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Madame Parkinson a disparu. Pansy est venue porter plainte donc… j'enquête. Son mari aurait apparemment proféré des menaces quand elle a refusé de payer la caution pour lui permettre d'être libéré.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Ron ? Il y a eu beaucoup de signalement de disparitions ces derniers temps ?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus fréquent. C'est pas vraiment des disparitions. Enfin. C'est juste des anciens proches de Mangemorts qui cessent de donner signe de vie. Mais en l'absence de preuves, on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand chose. Après tout, ce sont peut être des gens qui veulent refaire leur vie.

Avec une grimace désabusée, Harry soupira.

\- Besoin de plus d'éléments Malefoy, ou ça te suffit ?

\- Ok Potter. T'as gagné.

Ron souffla, mécontent.

\- Je peux avoir des explications ou vous allez continuer à faire comme si je n'étais pas devant vous ? De quoi vous parlez exactement ?

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de commencer ses explications.

\- Amos Diggory m'a fait venir, il pense que quelqu'un est sur le point de prendre la relève de Voldemort. Ça semble dingue parce qu'il n'y a pas de preuves, mais justement. Tout est trop calme.

\- En fait, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Parce que étrangement, tu as trop souvent raison quand tu parles de complots ou de retour de mage noir démoniaque…

Drago ricana en secouant la tête.

\- A part ouvrir l'oeil, il n'y a rien de plus à faire…

Ron eut un soupir dramatique et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça. Ouvrons l'oeil.

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, Harry et Drago saluèrent Ron avant de transplaner, rentrant chez eux.

* * *

[*] Cf. Chapitre 8

* * *

 **Vous noterez que ce chapitre est légèrement différent : il n'y a pas d'enquête à proprement parler, mais plus le début de quelque chose. En effet, je voulais mettre en place quelque chose sur plusieurs chapitres, bien que cette histoire ne se deviendra pas subitement quelque chose de différent.**

 **Il y aura donc d'autres chapitres, dans un futur proche, sur le même thème...**

 **En espérant que vous appréciez toujours cette fiction... A bientôt !**


	10. Impero

**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

 **\- Challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : Quand je dis que "ça ne pourrais pas être pire", ce n'est pas un challenge, merci !**

 **\- prompt of the day : procrastination**

 **\- mot du jour : camériste**

 **\- Phrases en tout genre – Harry Potter - 584/ La morsure dessinait un sourire sanglant sur sa poitrine.(vol de défi)**

 **\- Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage – Malefoy Drago**

 **\- répliques loufoques -18) Dites à quelqu'un qu'il y a 300 milliards d'étoiles dans l'univers et il vous croira. Dites-lui que la peinture n'est pas sèche et il aura besoin de toucher pour en être sûr.**

 **\- le sais-tu : 1 - Les moustiques ont tué plus d'humains que toutes les guerres de l'histoire**

 **\- petits prompts à la pelle : « Je te déteste. – Non, c'est faux. – Je te déteste vraiment. – Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ? – J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement. – Oui, je suis clairement en train d'agoniser. »**

 **\- collection restreinte : 43. Pas de 'saut dans le temps'**

 **\- thème challenge : 9. Les circonstances de ton dernier baiser.**

 **\- belles paroles : #21 Si le plan A ne marche pas, il reste encore 25 lettres dans l'alphabet**

 **\- Collectionnez les POP – Ryuk : Ses yeux jaunes : Écrire sur un personnage qui a les yeux vitreux suite à l'utilisation de l'imperium sur lui ou sur un personnage qui n'a pas des yeux normaux**

 **\- défi fou : Scénario - Etre embrasser inopinément au milieu d'une phrase**

 **\- expressions et adages sorciers : Impossible n'est pas sorcier**

 **\- répliques cultes - "C'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?" Dr House**

 **\- 45 citations Hunger Games : " Reste en vie. "**

 **\- vol de défi – maître des potions : N29 : L'essence de Dictame: Soigne les plaies**

 **\- Toujours plus : Fusion de 17 défis.**

* * *

Les semaines avaient passé et Harry se sentait toujours aussi tendu. Il avait communiqué sa nervosité à Drago, qui se tenait également aux aguets.

Rien ne s'était passé dans le monde sorcier. Ron leur avait annoncé que les disparitions mystérieuses avaient cessé, bien que les personnes manquantes n'aient jamais été retrouvées.

Ils avaient eu quelques "affaires", rien de bien excitants. Quelques vols, une affaire d'escroquerie. Un meurtre qui s'était révélé être une mort accidentelle.

Cependant, Harry avait deviné que quelque chose tracassait son colocataire et il devinait sans peine ce qui le perturbait. En effet, ils avaient prévu de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy rendre visite à Narcissa, mais Drago ne cessait de repousser, trouvant toujours des excuses de plus en plus minces.

Ce matin là, à peine son mug de café terminé, Harry s'était levé avec un grand sourire.

\- Malefoy ! Terminé la procrastination ! Aujourd'hui on va voir ta mère.

Drago avait grommelé mais il avait fini par acquiescer.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant les grilles du Manoir, côte à côte. Si Drago était visiblement nerveux, Harry l'était aussi. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il était venu à cet endroit, il venait d'être capturé par un rafleur et avait été livré à Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy.

Drago semblait penser à la même chose puisqu'il jeta un regard inquiet de côté à Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va aller Potter ?

Harry eut un léger sourire et il hocha la tête, résolument.

\- Tout va bien. Allons-y.

Une femme leur ouvrit la porte. Grande et mince, ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon sévère, l'air revêche, elle darda sur eux un regard sombre et peu accueillant.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard perplexe. Finalement, Drago se redressa, et ses traits se figèrent en une expression hautaine qu'il avait perdu au fil des années.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

La femme haussa les épaules et grimaça un rictus victorieux qui déplut aux deux garçons.

\- La camériste de Madame Malefoy. Elle ne reçoit aucune visite aujourd'hui.

Harry soupira et marmonna quelques mots : "Cette visite ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal…". Drago lui jeta un bref regard et une lueur amusée passa dans son regard gris. Puis il fit face au dragon qui gardait la porte.

\- Je ne rend pas visite, je suis ici chez moi.

La femme plissa les yeux et dévisagea Drago avec dédain.

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez ?

Harry ricana, détournant son attention.

\- Dites à quelqu'un qu'il y a trois-cent milliards d'étoiles dans l'univers, et il vous croira. Dites-lui que la peinture n'est pas sèche et il aura besoin de toucher pour en être sûr… Comme si ta filiation n'était pas suffisamment évidente ! Je ne connais personne d'autre qu'un Malefoy avec des cheveux aussi clairs.

La femme grimaça et hésita, mais finit par s'écarter, de mauvaise grâce. Drago entra, traînant Harry à sa suite, n'hésitant pas à bousculer légèrement la femme, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

\- Où est ma mère ?

La réponse tarda à venir et il fallut un regard meurtrier de Drago pour que la camériste ne cède.

\- Dans le jardin d'hiver. Madame se repose.

Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils et attendit que la femme ne disparaisse dans les profondeurs du Manoir pour murmurer quelques mots à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Mère n'aurait jamais pris une inconnue à son service…

\- A nous d'être prudents. Je te suis Malefoy…

Drago hésita un bref instant.

\- Si ça tourne mal… Juste… Reste en vie, Potter.

Harry sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi…

En arrivant dans le jardin d'hiver, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris. Il savait que le Manoir regorgeait de pièces qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose.

Ce que les Malefoy appelaient jardin d'hiver n'était rien de plus qu'une véranda. L'endroit était empli de plantes donnant au lieu une atmosphère chaleureuse. C'était une profusion de couleurs et de verdure et la lumière de l'extérieur emplissait la pièce.

Harry marqua une pause, le temps d'admirer les lieux, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Malefoy, pourquoi on n'a pas une pièce comme ça chez nous ?

Drago laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

\- Parce que tu ne l'as jamais demandé, Potter…

\- Considère que je viens de le demander alors.

Drago allait répondre mais il laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée en voyant sa mère. Il se précipita à ses côtés, et Harry vit immédiatement le problème. Narcissa, la femme qu'il avait toujours vu tirée à quatre épingles même lors de son procès, était affalée dans un fauteuil.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés et tachés, et elle avait les cheveux en désordre.

Narcissa Malefoy regardait dans le vide, et n'avait même pas réagi lorsque Drago était entré dans la pièce. Elle semblait dans un autre monde.

En s'approchant, Harry constata qu'elle avait les yeux vitreux, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle…

\- Elle est sous Imperium.

\- C'est cette femme…

\- Potter… c'est toujours interdit de pratiquer une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Reste avec ta mère. Essaie de… je sais pas. La faire redevenir elle-même.

Avant que Drago ne puisse protester, Harry était parti dans les profondeurs du Manoir à la recherche de la mystérieuse camériste.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'escalier pour monter à l'étage, il entendit un hurlement. Il se figea et pesta.

\- Quand je dis "ça ne pourrait pas être pire", ce n'est pas un challenge, merci !

Il n'eut pas le temps de gravir deux marches que Drago arrivait à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Drago haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai appelé Dobby pour qu'il la surveille. Je ne te laisse pas seul tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe ici.

\- Le cri venait de l'étage je pense.

Harry monta une marche mais Drago lui agrippa la main pour le retenir un instant. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment puis le blond soupira.

\- Sois prudent, Potter.

Habituellement, Harry aurait plaisanté. Il aurait répondu par une petite phrase stupide, une pirouette, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Drago. C'était comme un jeu entre eux après tout. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry se contenta de presser les doigts du jeune homme sans répondre.

Baguettes en main, il montèrent à l'étage en silence, aussi rapidement que possible. Un nouveau cri retentit, les faisant sursauter. Harry s'immobilisa, le temps de lancer un patronus à destination de Ron, pour que les secours viennent. Puis ils reprirent leur progression, aux aguets.

Ils trouvèrent la femme dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago. Elle était allongée au sol, blessée. Harry se précipita, laissant Drago assurer ses arrières.

Elle était à peine consciente, et semblait avoir été attaquée par un animal au vu des traces de dents sur son corps. La morsure dessinait un sourire sanglant sur sa poitrine et Harry se figea.

\- Un loup-garou…

\- C'est impossible Potter ! Nous sommes en pleine journée !

\- Il faut croire qu'impossible n'est pas sorcier…

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Un loup-garou… Donc pas besoin de chercher de l'essence de Dictame, ça ne la soignera pas.

La femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, respirant difficilement. Bien que mal en point et mourante, son visage irradiait d'une joie mauvaise en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry se pencha.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qui vous a blessé ?

Elle ricana péniblement et resta silencieuse.

\- Votre plan a échoué, vous pourriez vous aider…

Elle plissa les yeux et prononça ses derniers mots.

\- Si le plan A ne marche pas, il reste encore vingt-cinq lettres dans l'alphabet.

Harry jura, pestant contre leur malchance et contre les Aurors qui n'arrivaient pas. Drago ricana, et se détendit légèrement, baissant sa garde. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'une silhouette sombre ne lui saute dessus, toutes dents dehors.

A première vue, Harry pensa que Greyback était revenu d'entre les morts. L'homme-animal semblait ne pas avoir décidé s'il était humain ou loup-garou. Il grognait sauvagement en essayant de mordre le cou pâle de Drago.

Le Sauveur lança un sort pour repousser l'agresseur, et voyant que ce dernier s'agrippait à Drago, il se rapprocha pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. Il agissait avec calme bien que son cœur ne batte la chamade, inquiet.

Lorsque l'homme loup leva sa main griffue, Harry devina ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voyait régulièrement le visage de Bill Weasley défiguré par les griffes de Greyback…

Il relança un sort, à pleine puissance, propulsant l'homme contre le mur.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, mais resta au sol, choqué. Harry d'un coup de baguette nerveux ligota l'homme inconscient et fondit sur son coéquipier pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

\- Tu as relâché ton attention. Je te déteste, Malefoy.

\- Non. C'est faux.

\- Je te déteste vraiment.

\- Bien sûr, et pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ?

\- J'ai prévu de te tuer avec de l'affection. Doucement. Douloureusement.

\- Oui je suis clairement en train d'agoniser.

Harry ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Malefoy, je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, il fut coupé par les lèvres de Drago qui se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Drago était en train de l'embrasser, et quelques secondes de plus pour décider qu'il aimait ça et pour répondre au baiser.

C'était probablement étrange que de s'embrasser alors que le corps inanimé de leur agresseur était à côté d'eux, alors que le cadavre de la femme qui avait asservi Narcissa Malefoy par l'Imperium était près d'eux, cependant, c'était certainement la meilleure façon de se rassurer mutuellement sur la santé de l'autre et de se prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent enlacés, front contre front. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas en cet instant.

Ce ne fut que les cris des Aurors qui transplanaient à la porte du Manoir qui les fit s'écarter l'un de l'autre, avec un sourire plein de promesses aux lèvres. Ils avaient tout le temps pour définir ce qu'ils ressentaient, en privé, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Ron fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, baguette en main. En voyant Harry et Drago, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- La morte maintenait Madame Malefoy sous Imperium. L'homme-loup ligoté l'a tué et nous a agressé.

Ron plissa le nez et grogna, estimant probablement les heures de paperasses qui découleraient de son intervention au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes conscients du nombre de victimes qui tombent autour de vous ?

Drago passa lentement la main sur sa robe de sorcier noire, la défroissant machinalement. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et répondit avec sérieux.

\- Il y a pire que nous. Les moustiques ont tué plus d'humains que toutes les guerres de l'histoire…

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre - ne sachant même pas si Drago était sérieux. Harry se mit à rire nerveusement puis salua Ron.

\- On va te laisser travailler. Nous serons dans le jardin d'hiver.


	11. La veuve Noire

**Voici un chapitre de plus tout juste sorti de ma tête... Non cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, et ne le sera pas. Cependant il s'agit à la base d'une petite histoire écrite pour un défi, et j'ai continué par pur amusement.**

 **Il n'y a pas réellement de trame narrative : je ne sais pas où je vais, tout dépend de mon inspiration du moment.**

 **Bien évidemment je suis partie sur un Drarry, parce que j'aime vraiment la personnalité de ces deux là, et que j'imagine une relation entre eux à la fois tendre et maladroite, explosive et émouvante.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre donc, et je pense que le prochain ne sera pas aussi long à arriver : il est possible que j'ai commencé à jeter quelques notes dans mon petit carnet à idées...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Narcissa mit quelques semaines à se remettre de sa mésaventure. Elle avait été admise à Sainte Mangouste, et le médicomage chargé de son cas avait appris aux deux jeunes détectives que l'aristocrate avait été sous alimentée. Visiblement, alors qu'elle la maintenait sous Imperium, la mystérieuse camériste inconnue ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du bien être de sa victime.

L'homme-loup n'avait pas été identifié non plus. Il n'avait pas repris conscience, le sort de Harry visant à protéger Drago avait peut être été légèrement trop violent. Il souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, et les médicomages surveillaient son état, persuadés qu'il se réveillerait un jour.

Malgré sa colère lors de leur visite, Lucius Malefoy avait demandé à son fils et à Harry de venir le voir lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de ce qui s'était produit au Manoir Malefoy. Les deux hommes avaient hésité longuement, puis s'étaient décidé.  
A leur grande surprise, le prisonnier ne montra aucune colère en les voyant. Il les remercia d'avoir aidé son épouse et jura qu'il leur ferait transmettre toute information qu'il pourrait obtenir auprès de ses anciens complices détenus avec lui.

Harry le remercia, mais son fils lui jeta un regard méfiant, pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à son père. En quittant la cellule, Drago, avec un regard plein de défi attrapa la main de Harry et enlaça leurs doigts, défiant l'ancien Mangemort de faire la moindre réflexion.

Lucius serrant des dents puis soupira, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Malgré leurs efforts et les efforts de leurs anciens collègues Aurors, l'enquête piétinait. La mystérieuse camériste restait inconnue, tout comme son complice. Même Rémus et ses sens de loup-garou décuplés ne put rien leur apprendre.

Une fois rétablie, Narcissa resta très vague sur les circonstances de son agression. Elle jurait ne plus se souvenir de rien, et ne pas savoir comment la femme mystérieuse était entrée dans le manoir.

Se souvenant que Madame Parkinson avait disparu mystérieusement, Drago avait traîné Harry chez son amie. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblé étonnée de les voir arriver ensemble et visiblement complices. Elle avait répondu à leurs questions avec bonne volonté, inquiète pour sa mère.  
Elle jurait que contrairement à son père - actuellement à Azkaban - sa mère n'avait jamais adhéré aux idéaux de Voldemort et qu'elle avait refusé que sa fille unique soit marquée. Cette prise de position avait amené beaucoup de disputes au sein du ménage, mais Harry avait tué Voldemort avant que l'un ou l'autre des époux puisse imposer sa décision…

Harry et Drago s'étaient rapprochés, sans pour autant chercher à parler de ce qui se passait entre eux. En enquêtant sur ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, ils s'ajustaient à leur nouvelle relation.

Hermione les regardait d'un air soupçonneux quand elle venait les voir, comme si elle pressentait quelque chose, mais elle ne faisait pas la moindre réflexion, attendant d'en savoir plus.

Un matin, alors qu'ils venaient de se lever, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry, à peine réveillé - cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, torse nu et regard vague - ouvrit la porte.

Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le métisse immense aux yeux clairs.

\- Zabini ?

Blaise Zabini écarquilla les yeux en détaillant le jeune homme face à lui, puis il plissa les yeux.

\- Potter ? Que fais-tu chez Drago ?

Harry gloussa, amusé.

\- Bienvenue chez moi également. Nous vivons ensemble.

Ignorant le bruit de toussotement étranglé du métisse, Harry lui fit signe de le suivre.

Blaise soupira en arrivant face à Drago, torse nu également, se réveillant face à un mug de thé bien fort. Le blond leva un sourcil.

\- Blaise.

\- Pansy m'a donné ton adresse. Mais elle avait omis… un léger détail.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil en ricanant, visiblement habitués à ce que leur colocation provoque des réactions violentes. Drago fit signe à Blaise de s'installer tandis que Harry préparait une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire.

Le métisse trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant avant de soupirer, et de s'expliquer.

\- Ma mère a trouvé un nouveau mari.

L'information fit ricaner Drago. Les mariages successifs de la mère de Blaise étaient source de plaisanteries entre les anciens amis. Elle avait été veuve plus que n'importe qui au monde… et certains des "accidents" qui avaient fait d'elle une veuve riche et joyeuse étaient pour le moins suspects.

Harry, ne connaissant pas l'histoire, eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Euh… Félicitations je suppose ?

Blaise fit un geste de la main indifférent.

\- Oh ça va. J'ai arrêté de m'en faire à son cinquième.

\- Cinquième ?

\- Cinquième mariage. Là ça doit être le dixième ou onzième. Je ne compte plus vraiment non plus.

Harry émit un bruit étranglé, tandis que Drago riait franchement, amusé de l'air choqué de son colocataire.

\- Respire Potter. Le mariage Zabini n'est visiblement pas l'information principale…

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Ma mère a toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester totalement neutre. Elle voulait pouvoir choisir un nouveau mari quelque soit son camp en toute quiétude.

Harry toussota et Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'expliquer.

\- Les sorciers riches et célibataires ne courent pas les rues. Surtout à la vitesse où elle les épuise.

Drago grogna et finit son mug avec un soupir.

\- Blaise, si tu pouvais en venir au fait… Tu débarques à l'aube chez nous alors qu'on vient de se lever, et franchement, je rêve d'une douche bien chaude pour me réveiller totalement. Et Potter ici présent également je suppose.

Blaise s'étrangla une fois de plus. Puis, il soupira.

\- Son nouveau mari n'est définitivement pas quelqu'un de bien. J'espère qu'elle s'en débarrassera rapidement. Bref. Elle a surpris une conversation où il était question de la présence de ta mère à Sainte-Mangouste suite à sa… mésaventure.

\- Et bien vu que la Gazette en a fait ses gros titres, la plupart du monde magique a du en parler à un moment ou à un autre. Donc, pour l'instant, je ne vois rien de… gênant.

\- Peut être. Mais le reste du monde magique n'a probablement pas associé la disparition de la mère de Pansy en se félicitant de l'avoir mise à l'écart à temps.

Somnolent devant son thé, Harry se redressa brusquement, visiblement attentif.

\- Qui est le nouveau mari de ta mère ?

\- Rockwood. Ancien Mangemort, ancien langue-de-plomb. Il a… prétendu être victime de l'Imperium et comme personne n'a pu témoigner de sa présence dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils lui ont laissé le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, le nouveau Ministre a refusé de le laisser en poste au Ministère et l'a évincé du département des Mystères.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu.

Depuis qu'ils enquêtaient, c'était la première piste prometteuse qu'ils avaient, et elle venait d'elle-même à eux…

Drago soupira.

\- Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Blaise, mais nous avons une douche à prendre avant d'aller voir ce cher Rockwood.

Blaise sursauta et les regarda l'un après l'autre, effaré.

\- Quoi en même temps ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ba oui. Pourquoi ?

Blaise couina misérablement et Drago entraîna Harry en riant, amusé de la réaction de son ami. Il attendrait qu'ils soient hors de portée de Blaise pour expliquer à Harry que Blaise pensait qu'ils seraient ensemble dans la même douche alors qu'ils avaient chacun une salle de bain… Il adorait quand le Sauveur rougissait et c'était précisément le genre de chose qui allait le faire devenir écarlate.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient de retour, habillés de sombre comme à leur habitude. Harry avait encore les joues rouges de gêne pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago et il évitait soigneusement le regard de Blaise.

Blaise n'était pas plus à l'aise, et il resta silencieux alors qu'il les conduisait au Manoir Zabini.

La mère du jeune homme se montra pleine de bonne volonté, même s'il s'agissait de son mari - et que ce dernier risquait de terminer à Azkaban.

\- Claire Parkinson était l'une de mes meilleures amies et sa disparition m'a attristée. Si mon époux est mêlé à tout ça, il mérite largement de terminer à Azkaban.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant. Sa mère était une parfaite actrice et il était évident que si jamais Rockwood était coupable, il lui arriverait probablement un accident fatal avant son incarcération… Sa pauvre épouse choquée hériterait de tout de cette façon, et pourrait repartir à la chasse au mari.

Les deux garçons se renseignèrent sur Rockwood avec soin, et s'amusèrent de voir que Aphrodite Zabini avait un dossier complet sur toutes les possessions de son époux.

L'existence d'une maison de campagne au fin fond de l'Écosse attira rapidement leur attention. Harry passa le doigt sur la ligne soigneusement calligraphiée et attira l'attention de Drago.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et un coup d'œil vers son coéquipier lui fit comprendre que c'était une intuition de plus de Harry. Il hocha la tête.

\- L'endroit parfait pour cacher quelque chose non ?

\- Nous pourrions aller y faire un petit tour ? Histoire de voir… à quoi ça ressemble ?

La mère de Blaise se pencha pour regarder ce qui les avait attiré. Elle grimaça.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir cette bicoque.

\- Nous vous remettrons un rapport, si vous voulez.

Une lueur de cupidité brilla un instant dans les yeux de la femme et elle sourit largement.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir.

Sans plus attendre, les deux détectives saluèrent les Zabini et transplanèrent en direction de l'Écosse, à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison appartenant à Rockwood. Ils se désillusionnèrent d'un commun accord, décidant de rester discret - autant ne pas alerter les complices de l'homme s'il était mêlé à toute cette sombre histoire…

La maison était une vieille bâtisse en mauvais état. Les herbes folles avaient envahi ce qui avait été un charmant jardin par le passé, et seule une allée était dégagée pour mener à la porte d'entrée.

De vieilles planches vermoulues étaient cloutées sur les encadrements des fenêtres, mais la porte d'entrée semblait flambant neuve et un gros cadenas moldu en assurait la fermeture.

Harry avança lentement, se méfiant de la présence de pièges ou de sorts de magie noire pour prévenir les intrusions. Ils parvinrent sans encombres près de la maison, et en firent le tour, cherchant un moyen d'y entrer sans se faire remarquer.

Ils trouvèrent une fenêtre moins protégées que les autres, et ils se faufilèrent entre les planches disjointes.

L'intérieur de la maison était lugubre à souhait. Même le Square Grimmaud lors de sa toute première visite ne lui avait pas autant donné la chair de poule. Aussi Harry attrapa la main de Drago, craignant qu'ils ne soient tombés dans un piège.

Le blond dût penser la même chose puisqu'il jeta un rapide sort afin de contrôler d'éventuelles présences dans les lieux. Son "Hominum Revelio" indiqua une seule personne, dans les profondeurs de la maison. Un peu plus en confiance, ils examinèrent les lieux avec attention.

Aussi sinistre que soit la maison, il y avait des traces de passage récent. Plusieurs personnes visiblement étaient entrées et il y avait des restes de nourriture. Il y avait même un coin installé pour y passer la nuit. C'était spartiate, mais visiblement quelqu'un avait profité de la demeure Rockwood.

Drago trouva un escalier qui descendait dans les entrailles de la maison, et il s'y engagea, suivi de près par Harry. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un accès pour les cachots - visiblement la pièce principale pour les sang-purs affiliés à Voldemort…

Ils arrivèrent devant la dernière cellule, sans avoir rien vu lorsque Drago laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Une forme humaine était écroulée au sol, visiblement mal en point, vêtue de haillons. Pendant que Drago se précipitait pour vérifier si la personne était encore en vie, Harry gardait leurs arrières et envoyait un patronus à l'intention des Aurors. Ron allait encore se plaindre de leur habitude de s'attirer des ennuis.

Drago l'appela d'une voix blanche, visiblement secoué.

\- Potter ? C'est Claire Parkinson. Elle est en vie, mais… pas en grande forme.

Les Aurors ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, accompagnés d'une unité de médicomages. La victime fut prise en charge rapidement, et évacuée.

Ron les fusilla du regard, avant d'exiger des explications sur leur présence sur les lieux. Harry lui offrit un sourire éblouissant assorti d'un clin d'œil amical.

\- Et bien… nous sommes détectives, Ron. C'est évident que nous menons des enquêtes. Et que nous avons accès à des ressources que… le Ministère n'a pas.

Le rouquin grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de m'appeler moi à chaque fois. Chaque victime entraîne des tonnes de paperasse.

Drago ricana.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi avons-nous démissionné ? Nous n'avons plus de paperasse et tout autant d'action…

Agacé, Ron leur ordonna de quitter les lieux : les Aurors prenaient officiellement le relais, et maintenant qu'ils étaient de simples civils, ils n'avaient plus l'autorisation de se trouver sur les lieux d'une enquête en cours.

Puisqu'ils avaient déjà exploré la maison de fond en comble, les détectives ne firent aucune difficulté. Ron ne fut pas dupe, et leur jeta un regard noir mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion.

Machinalement, Harry enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Drago pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Ron écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question : l'instant d'après les deux enquêteurs étaient partis.

En arrivant chez eux, Drago attira Harry dans une étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, yeux fermés, se réconfortant mutuellement. Agrippé à la chemise de Drago, Harry marmonna.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Pansy et tenir Blaise et sa mère au courant.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Je prépare le repas ? Omelette ?

Drago sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Parfait.

Une fois leurs missions accomplies, ils se retrouvèrent pour manger en silence. Puis, comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

\- Et maintenant ?

Drago haussa les épaules à la question. Puis il soupira.

\- Tu avais raison. Il se passe quelque chose. Je suppose que… Et bien par curiosité on peut continuer à fouiner non ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

D'un geste assuré de baguette, Harry fit venir du thé et servit Drago. A force de le côtoyer, ils connaissaient mutuellement leurs goûts après tout. En lui tendant sa tasse, il soupira.

\- Aurais-tu pensé qu'on puisse s'entendre si bien tous les deux ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est une surprise agréable.

\- Alors tu dirais que nous sommes amis ?

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry, et nota la pointe d'incertitude dans le regard vert. Il aurait pu plaisanter, ou s'en tirer d'une habile pirouette, mais la journée avait été riche en émotions, et il appréciait réellement Potter.

Potter et sa naïveté, et sa gentillesse, et son complexe du héros. Potter et son côté Serpentard, et son ironie parfois mordante, et son caractère explosif. Sans le Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille, sa vie manquait singulièrement de saveur…

Le blond posa précautionneusement sa tasse près de lui, et se pencha pour le fixer dans ses yeux émeraude. Le vert de l'Avada, mais aussi le vert de l'espoir. Le vert de l'absinthe qui le rendait fou. Le vert apaisant de la nature.

\- Oh Potter… tu es tellement plus qu'un simple ami.

Le sourire éblouissant de son coéquipier - colocataire - ami et bien plus lui donna des papillons dans le ventre, et ils se réinstallèrent dans leurs fauteuils, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Après un silence, ils reprirent une conversation neutre, mais leurs regards et leurs gestes révélait la profondeur de leurs sentiments.


	12. Conversation gênante

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec nos deux détectives préférés. Cependant, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où je vais. J'espère que vous aimez toujours et je vais prendre le temps de faire le point sur cette fiction pour décider de la direction à lui donner.**

 **Bien sûr, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette fiction aura une suite.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite.**

 **Lili**

* * *

Harry aurait dû se douter que Ron ne laisserait pas passer leur dernier exploit sans venir exiger des explications. Et il se décida à débarquer chez eux dès l'aube.

Sauf que si la plupart de leurs amis connaissaient leur colocation, ce n'était toujours pas le cas de Ron. Il avait du mal à accepter la complicité des deux anciens ennemis, et même si Drago adorait l'asticoter, Harry faisait en sorte de ménager sa susceptibilité.

Le rouquin entra donc en souriant chez son ami, sans se rendre compte de l'air gêné de Harry. Le brun pensa qu'heureusement Ron arrivait après le petit déjeuner, qu'ils prenaient habituellement en pyjama…

Second point positif, Drago était à la douche et avec un peu de chances, Ron serait parti avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- Hey mon pote.

\- Ron…

\- Tu as l'air bizarre Harry… J'interromps quelque chose ? Une jolie sorcière dans ton lit peut être ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer sous la question de Ron et s'empourpra, gêné. Bien évidemment, son ami en tira immédiatement des conclusions, et il ricana, avec un clin d'œil exagéré. Il reprit rapidement.

\- T'inquiètes mec, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Une ou deux questions et je te laisse à tes… galipettes.

Harry vira au rouge pivoine, et il bouscula Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Viens en au fait.

Ron reprit son sérieux, et l'air professionnel qui allait avec son uniforme d'Auror.

\- Bien. Encore une fois, paperasse à gogo à cause de ton duo avec Malefoy.

\- Parce que nous avons localisé Madame Parkinson ?

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et grogna légèrement.

\- Non. Rockwood est mort. Et pas de causes naturelles si tu voix où je veux en venir.

Harry resta muet un long moment, stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Quand ?

\- Et bien je comptais sur toi ou ton duo de choc pour me donner des informations.

\- Commence par m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ok. Après avoir secouru Madame Parkinson, nous avons rendu visite à la nouvelle épouse de Rockwood, pour le localiser. Elle a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari depuis la veille. Nous avons fouillé leurs propriétés pour retrouver le corps de l'homme dans une cabane miteuse qui a du servir de planque pendant la guerre. Il a été empoisonné.

Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête.

\- Oh. Je ne suis au courant de rien…

Voyant Ron prêt à objecter, il se dépêcha de préciser.

\- Et Malefoy non plus.

Harry se savait malchanceux. Il attirait les ennuis comme personne, et une fois encore, cette règle fut confirmée lorsque Drago entra, les hanches enroulées dans une serviette de bain, le torse et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

\- Potter on a un souci…

Il se stoppa brusquement en tombant face à face avec Ron. L'auror était devenu couleur aubergine, et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il étouffait. Harry hésitait entre se frapper la tête contre la table ou rire, et il jeta un regard amusé en direction de son colocataire.

Plutôt que de paniquer, il se comporta comme si tout était normal. Ses efforts furent notés par Drago et il vit clairement une lueur amusée passer dans le regard gris.

\- Rockwood est mort.

Drago soupira en redevenant immédiatement sérieux.

\- Blaise ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

Toujours aussi violacée, Ron fit visiblement un énorme effort pour reprendre pied, et se comporter professionnellement. Il fixait Harry s'obligeant à ne pas détourner les yeux vers Drago Malefoy à demi-nu dans la cuisine de son ami.

\- Zabini était proche de son beau-père ?

Drago ricana, ramenant l'attention sur lui, provoquant une nouvelle nuance d'écarlate dans le teint de Ron Weasley. Il prit cependant la peine de justifier sa réflexion, les bras croisés, avec un rictus amusé.

\- Pas vraiment. Sa mère… a pour habitude d'être souvent veuve. Très souvent.

\- Alors elle va finir à Azkaban.

\- Aucune chance. Elle est… douée pour effacer ses traces. Tu n'auras rien de plus que des soupçons, Weasley.

Harry se massa les tempes.

\- Rockwood mort, la piste s'arrête là.

\- Sauf si Pansy nous laisse voir sa mère. Et comme nous l'avons retrouvé…

Ron déglutit, peinant visiblement à suivre la conversation. Puis, il grogna.

\- Je veux plus avoir à faire le ménage derrière vous, tous les deux. Harry… Je…

Le rouquin s'interrompit et Harry pensa qu'il allait lui demander des explications. Cependant, le jeune homme soupira comme s'il était fatigué et fit un geste de la main.

\- Oublies ça. On se verra plus tard.

Drago eut un sourire carnassier, et se plaça sur le chemin de l'Auror.

\- Bonne journée, Auror Weasley.

Un couinement étranglé lui répondit, et Ron quitta les lieux troublé. Ou plutôt, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui serait totalement traumatisé.

Bien malgré lui, Harry gloussa.

\- Gamin, va. C'était quoi ton problème ?

\- Le tuyau de la douche fuit.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et la tourna entre ses doigts, levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu es un sorcier non ? Pas besoin d'un diplôme en plomberie. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu voulais perturber Ron.

\- Oh voyons. Tout le monde sait que nous partageons la même adresse.

\- Après sept ans à Poudlard, je pensais que tu savais comment était Ron.

\- Et bien il est au courant maintenant, non ?

Drago s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

A une époque, Harry aurait été furieux et aurait entamé immédiatement une dispute avec Drago. Mais il avait grandi, mûri, et appris à apprécier l'idiot qui partageait sa vie. Aussi, il sourit en secouant la tête. Drago Malefoy ne changerait jamais, et le brun aux yeux verts pensait sincèrement que c'était pour le mieux. Il était parfait comme ça, pénible et sarcastique.

Bien évidemment, à l'instant où Drago avait contacté Pansy Parkinson, celle-ci les avait autorisé à venir parler à sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, et de l'avoir sauvée.

Claire Parkinson était une belle femme malgré les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle était brune comme sa fille, avec un visage fin. Elle leva vers eux un regard fatigué et elle força un sourire.

Mal à l'aise, Harry la salua gentiment, hésitant à interroger cette femme qui semblait si fragile. Drago eut moins de scrupules. Il se pencha et embrassa gentiment la joue de la femme, puis il s'installa devant elle avant de la fixer de son regard d'orage.

\- Claire. Que s'est il passé ?

Une expression de souffrance passa sur les traits de la femme, mais elle se redressa et afficha une expression neutre. Intérieurement, Harry se demanda jusqu'où allait l'impassibilité des Sang-pur… Finalement la femme commença à parler, d'une voix hésitante.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous être utile. J'ai… Je ne me souviens pas…

Pansy intervint, d'une voix sèche.

\- Le médicomage a parlé d'amnésie traumatique.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et se pencha légèrement avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix douce.

\- Madame, ce n'est pas grave. Dites nous juste ce qui vous passe par la tête, le moindre détail pourrait nous aider.

Claire Parkinson leva des mains tremblantes jusqu'à son front et massa ses tempes avant de soupirer.

\- Je… J'allais sur le Chemin de Traverse et quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort dans le dos. Quand… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans des cachots. Après… Je crois qu'ils m'ont lancé des sorts, douloureux. Je me souviens de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur…

Une larme coula sur la joue de la femme, et Pansy lui posa une main sur l'épaule en se mordillant la lèvre. Harry resta silencieux, même s'il avait envie de cesser ses questions pour que la pauvre femme puisse se reposer. Mais par expérience, il savait qu'en parler l'aiderait, aussi pénible soit le moment présent.

Elle reprit après une inspiration tremblante.

\- Mon mari… recevait souvent ses amis. Des… Mangemorts comme lui. J'ai cru reconnaître une voix… Mais c'est impossible.

\- Peu importe, madame. Peu importe. Dites nous juste tout ce qui vous vient en tête.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Crabbe et Goyle. Ils venaient souvent à la maison. La voix que j'ai entendu, je crois que c'était l'un d'eux.

Drago pinça les lèvres mais n'eut aucune réaction visible. Harry serra les poings en se demandant où étaient Crabbe et Goyle pères. Leurs fils étaient hors d'état de nuire : l'un décédé dans le feudeymon, l'autre à Azkaban après son petit trafic de potions.

\- Ça nous aide beaucoup Claire. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez la moindre chose qui vous revient. Ou si vous avez besoin de nous parler. Pour n'importe quoi.

La femme hocha la tête et se leva, toujours digne. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai… J'ai besoin de me reposer. Bonne journée messieurs.

Elle quitta la pièce d'une démarche un peu hésitante et Pansy attendit que sa mère ne soit plus à portée de voix pour s'adresser à eux, une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux.

\- Merci. Merci énormément.

Les deux détectives quittèrent la maison Parkinson peu après, avec la certitude que Pansy les contacterait au moindre élément nouveau. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, marchant ensemble au lieu de transplaner immédiatement.

Finalement, Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Crabbe et Goyle… Tu sais où ils sont ?

\- Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts.

\- Est-il possible qu'ils… Qu'ils soient derrière tout ça ?

\- Aucune chance. Ils sont bien trop stupides !

Harry ricana et Drago continua.

\- Sans mon père pour leur donner des ordres… C'est le genre d'abrutis incapables de prendre des décisions.

\- Et à qui obéissaient-ils à part ton père ?

Drago haussa les épaules, sourcils froncés.

\- A n'importe qui ayant plus de puissance qu'eux. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment compliqué.

Harry hésita un instant, mais pinça les lèvres. Il avait pensé à demander à son ami si Lucius pouvait être impliqué, mais il abandonna vite l'idée. Il attendrait un moment plus propice.

Cependant Drago avait noté son comportement et il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon père soit impliqué. Il… S'il avait l'occasion de grappiller du pouvoir, il n'hésiterait pas, mais…

\- Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il soit lié à tout ça.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Il ne nous aidera pas sans un bénéfice certain pour lui.

\- Comme en échange de sa libération ?

Le blond eut l'air horrifié.

\- Libéré ? Non. Il ne doit pas être libéré. Pas après tout…

Harry s'immobilisa brusquement et attira Drago contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Calme-toi. Pas besoin de penser à ça.

\- Mon père n'est pas un homme bien, Potter. Et je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner pour…

Drago se dégagea pour attraper son bras gauche, là où la Marque des Ténèbres pâlissait. Harry le ramena contre lui, en restant silencieux.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Drago partit dans sa chambre sans un mot, sous le regard triste de Harry. Il décida de lui laisser du temps, et écrivit un mot. " _Je vais voir Ron. H."_

En arrivant dans le bureau de Ron, Harry grimaça au regard noir que lui jeta son ami. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Hermione était présente, regardant Harry avec curiosité. Le rouquin attaqua immédiatement, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

\- Que faisait Malefoy a demi-nu chez toi ?

Hermione couina à la mention de la nudité de Drago, mais Harry l'ignora soigneusement, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas. Cependant la chaleur qui baignait ses joues était un signe révélateur de sa réaction…

\- En fait… Malefoy habite chez moi. Enfin. Chez nous.

Ron glapit et secoua la tête, horrifié.

Hermione le bouscula un peu sèchement.

\- Ils sont colocataires, Ron.

Harry se sentit rougir un peu plus, en repensant à leur relation actuelle. Ils étaient colocataires, mais ils étaient devenus tellement plus proches. Hermione plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il hocha la tête, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr. Colocataires.

Ron grogna.

\- Et ton colocataire se balade souvent à poil ?

Harry ne répondit pas, passant directement à la raison de sa présence.

\- Ron ? Tu pourrais me renseigner sur Crabbe et Goyle pères ?

Le roux plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour nous donner encore plus de paperasse ?

\- Madame Parkinson pense avoir reconnu leurs voix. Rien de certain, mais ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

Hermione les coupa, croisant les bras.

\- Et où est Drago ?

Harry eut un geste sec de la main, ses yeux verts s'obscurcissant légèrement, contrarié.

\- Il se repose.

La jeune femme ricana sans pour autant commenter. Ron pinça les lèvres, et écrivit un rapide mot sur un parchemin avant de l'envoyer d'un coup de baguette. Puis, il fixa Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se tortille, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien. Harry mon pote. Pourquoi je suis une fois de plus le dernier à savoir que tu partages ton appart avec la fouine ?

Harry souffla, agacé.

\- Déjà ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ensuite… Tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand nous sommes devenus coéquipiers ? Je pensais te le dire… plus tard.

Hermione ricana, amusée.

\- Il n'a pas tord, Ron. Tu peux te montrer d'une terrible mauvaise foi parfois.

\- Et bien je suis certain que je l'aurais mieux digéré si je n'étais pas tombé nez à nez avec la foui… Malefoy à poil chez toi à l'heure du petit dej.

Harry rougit et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses deux amis ricanaient. Fort heureusement, la réponse au mot de Ron arriva sous forme d'un avion en papier, coupant net la conversation pour son plus grand soulagement.

Ron en prit connaissance et donna le mot à Harry, l'air sérieux.

C'était un rapport sur les Mangemorts Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Harry en prit connaissance et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Selon les informations du Ministère, les deux hommes étaient portés disparus depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et donc considérés comme morts. Leurs familles étaient entrées en possessions de leurs héritages, et il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'ils puissent avoir survécu.

\- Merci Ron. Je te tiens au courant…

Harry les salua de la main, et allait sortir du bureau quand Ron le rappela.

\- Pitié, évite moi la paperasse mec. Toi et ton… coloc vous êtes des plaies pour nous autres, pauvres employés du Ministère !

Harry gloussa et quitta les lieux, les yeux brillant, heureux d'avoir des amis aussi précieux. Il aurait peut être dû faire confiance à son meilleur ami, après tout.

Il arrivait près de son appartement quand il vit Drago avancer vers lui, vêtu de sombre comme à son habitude, ses cheveux presque blancs brillant sous le timide soleil. En voyant une silhouette menaçante arriver derrière Drago, il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita, sortant sa baguette. Avant même d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Drago, il avait lancé un sort sur la personne qui lui avait semblé menaçante, le ligotant pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire d'un Incarcerem rageur…

Drago leva un sourcil surpris, avant de rassurer son colocataire. Il allait parfaitement bien, il n'avait même pas vu que quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

En s'approchant de l'agresseur, Harry s'attendait à trouver un ennemi connu. Un ancien Mangemort peut être.

Pourtant en arrachant la capuche sombre sur la tête de l'homme, il eut une exclamation de surprise en découvrant un inconnu. Il n'avait aucune expression de haine ou de colère, juste le vide sur le visage de l'homme.

Derrière lui, Drago grogna.

\- Imperium.

Puis, il se détourna, toujours aussi calme, avant d'envoyer un patronus en direction du bureau des Auror.

Harry soupira, sentant la tension le quitter après ce moment de stress. Il agrippa Drago pour le serrer contre lui et marmonna.

\- Ron va me tuer.

Drago ricana en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Pile au moment où Ron transplanait près d'eux.


End file.
